Beauty and the Beast
by Kindacute
Summary: Meet a girl who is different from others and a boy too awesome to talk to "ordinary" people. Will they be able to overlook each others' weaknesses and get together, or will the curse become irreversible? (based on the Disney movie) Rated T for later chapters. Currently in rewrite.
1. Kapitel 1: Once upon a time

Kapitel 1: Once upon a time there was a curse

As many fairy tales begin with those famous, little words we all know, this story will also start with "Once upon a time". Be aware that the characters in this story will show you a world full of wonder, adventures and love.

Now let me tell you about a girl who was different and who would never submit herself to anyone, and a boy, better a beast, who thought himself to be too awesome to be in company of "ordinary" people. Will those two change? For the better or for the worse? Ask yourself as many questions as you like but keep in mind, that you will have to read their story to answer those questions. Welcome to a wondrous narration which might oh so familiar but also foreign in some parts.

Once upon a time, far away from the place you probably live in, there was a prince with hair as white as snow and eyes as red as blood. Many people adored this handsome man but only few were actually allowed to talk to him. Among those selected few were some of his most loyal servants. Only those 'friends' - or whatever else he called them- were allowed to bore him with their company. Among others, Francis who was the chef in the castle´s kitchen and Antonio who was once a prince but now was a gardener.

The prince, called Gilbert, was greatly disliked by some of his servants because he always demeaned them. It was no secret that they were talking behind his back. Arthur Kirkland, he could be described as the manager of the castle and who was constantly being harassed by the Prince, was the leader of the "We-loathe-Gilbert"-Club. Now you might ask why they had not left, if they hated the prince so much. And you might wonder as well, how there were people who liked that prince who thought too much of himself and too little of those around him.

It was because no one else would take them in. They were outcast by their former villages. After travelling around and living on the street, they came to the castle and finally found a place to stay. A place where they were accepted and treated like actual human beings. Gilbert´s father, who was thought of as a wise and great man, gave them a chance when no one else would. He took them in, healed their wounds- not just those their bodies carried but also those their souls gained- and gave them back a meaning for life.

Sadly, he passed away at a very young age and his oldest son Gilbert became heir to the throne. The young boy, who yet had to become a man in spirit and body, was torn from his comfortable, easy-going life and had to take on a responsibility most thought he could not live up to.

Therefore it came not as a surprise when many servants started to protest. They wanted Ludwig, the younger brother of the white haired prince, to be the successor. That boy, barely 7 years old was not aware of the expectations the servants had. He was a small boy, lovely and gentle but weak in health. When he was born not many believed him to survive.

So when the protesters were not able to carry through with their plan, they hoped that Gilbert would at least listen to his brother during his reign.

Gilbert loved his little brother dearly and although Ludwig was younger than him, he usually listened to what the smaller boy said. So when it came to the future of the servants, Ludwig intervened with his older brother's plan to get rid of those who were against him.

Therefore, all the servants is father took in were allowed to stay, including those Gilbert indeed did not like.

As it was already said at the beginning of this story, the prince was a very proud person. He always called himself "awesome" and said that nobody could stand a chance against his awesomeness. Hadn´t he annoyed a wizard from the northern hemisphere, he probably would have lived an easy and carefree life. This occurrence would drastically change not only the prince's future and life but also those of all the inhabitants of the castle.

It was a calm night. The moon shone in the dark sky and illuminated the walls of the castle. A picture of a scene which many artists would have loved to draw. A night in which the stars indeed looked like diamonds. sparkling and shimmering.

Not many hours had passed since the prince returned from a party in the village at the foot of the forests, when knocking could be heard throughout the corridors and halls of the building.

"Who the bloody hell is knocking at someone´s door at this time?!" cursed Arthur who marched down the stairs, closely followed by one of the knights. His face twisted in a frown, his eyes, a beautiful shade of green and often compared to emeralds, filled with annoyance.

"Artie, calm down! It is probably just a poor fellow who got lost in the woods. No need to rip off someone´s head!" the knight, Alfred, tried to pacify the green-eyed man. Alfred might haven been young and had yet to grow a beard, but he had seen hell and had the experience of a veteran.

Arthur just sent him a death glare and turned to the big wooden door. Damn this knight and his blue eyes and his handsome face. He inwardly cursed.

"How may I help you?" Arthur asked with a friendly tone and a small, polite smile on his face to which he got a snort as a reaction from Alfred.

"I want to talk to prince Gilbert. Either you get him here, or you take me to him. I have some business to settle with him." was the monotone answer from a slender looking man. He wore a dark blue cloak. His hair was hidden underneath a cap, although some strands of bright hair could be seen. His violet eyes bore into Arthurs´ green ones.

Alfred, who was standing right next to his friend, later told the other servants, that Arthur opened the door further without saying anything. The knight, being concerned by this action, tried to talk to the smaller man. However, he was not able to get a word out of the man, even when the stranger left in his search of the prince. Arthur just stood there next to the door, his eyes vacant and one hand still touching the door handle. "Artie? You okay there?" Alfred asked and loomed over the smaller male. "Can you hear me?" he asked, but again, the smaller one did not answer. Instead his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. With a yell, the knight caught him and held him up. "Artie?! Come on dude! Wake up!" he frantically shook the green eyed man. His only answer was a small groan.

"Damn it…MATTHIAS! BERWALD!" he shouted and soon steps could be heard as two tall grown man came around the corner.

"Alfred man, what is up? You ca….wait is that eyebrows? Did he drink too much again or what?" one of the knights said and started to laugh.

"Man he really can´t hold is liquor, can he?" he continued and laughed again, but stopped when the other knight elbowed him.

"B´ c´lm. Y´re to' l´d. ", the other knight murmured and they glared at each other in a silent battle.

"No Matthias, he did not drink too much. For once. You and Berwald have to go to the prince. He is danger! Some weird guy just came in and then Arthur collapsed and I don´t think he just wants to talk to Gilbert! Now hurry! I will help you as soon as I have taken care of Artie!", Alfred commanded and Berwald and Matthias ran as fast as they could to the throne room.

In the meantime Alfred had lifted Arthur into his arms and hurried towards the manager´s bedroom. "Everything will be alright, Artie. Don´t worry.", he murmured when a soft sighed escaped the smaller male and he tightened his grip on the smaller form. Once he reached Arthur´s room, he opened the door and laid the other down on the bed, tugging him in. He softly touched Arthur´s cheek, who in turn slight nuzzled his hand.

"Whoever that dude is, I will make him pay!", Alfred murmured and his eyes darkened. He turned around sharply and silently left the room. Nobody hurt his friends and loved ones without being punished. He took one last glance at the door he had closed only a few seconds ago before he hurried off in search of the stranger. A determined look on his face.

Meanwhile the white haired prince was talking to Antonio, who was one of his best friends and one of the few who as it was already mentioned were allowed to talk to him. In the middle of their discussion about tomatoes and chickens they were interrupted when the door to the throne room burst open.

"Dude! Not cool! Nobody interrupts the awesome me!" the prince shouted annoyed and glared at the cloaked figure standing in the archway.

"Prince Gilbert! I think it is time that somebody teaches you a lesson!" the cloaked figure said menacingly and took a step closer to the prince. He pulled back his cap uncovering a man with emotionless eyes who stared at the duo in front of him. Well not really at the duo but at the prince. "What? A lesson? Why? And who allowed you to talk to me anyway? I am too awesome for you, Alter (1)! No leave at once." Gilbert waved his hand in a bored manner and turned towards Antonio who was following the discussion with a confused expression.

"You are too arrogant for your own good, prince Gilbert! Now listen! I curse you and all those working and living in this castle! Your damned awesomeness will not help you anymore and as long as you won't find someone who loves you the way you will look from now on, this curse will not be reversed." the mysterious stranger said and held up a sceptre which began to glow and illuminated the whole room. Everything was white for a short time, until the light started to recede. "I will leave this rose here with you. Until your 25th birthday, it will lose its petals and then the curse is irreversible. We will see if someone will love you the way you look. I bet it won´t happen. How could anyone love you? At least your outside matches your ugly inside. I will take my leave now. Hopefully we won´t meet again. Ever." the wizard spoke, turned around and left. It was the first time the castle had been as silent as it was in that moment before chaos reigned when every single inhabitant took notice of what had happened.

(1) Alter (ger.)- either age, an old man or as it used in this case: dude


	2. Kapitel 2: A mad man s family

Author´s Note

I am not used to uploading stories here, so I did not really remember that I had to add the author´s note beforehand. :"D Therefore, I had no author´s note in the first chapter.

I am glad to see that people like my story and I have to thank those who favorited and follow this story. Thank you so, so, so much!

I got this idea when I watched Beauty and the Beast and it kept nagging me. I usually don´t write that much. I prefer drawing, but it had been so long and my best friend encouraged me. So tadaaaaaa :D Yay.

Now you might have noticed that I use "Kapitel" instead of "Chapter". For those who do not like going on an author´s page: I am German. I was born there, I grew up there and I live there. I did not originally write this story in German, since I prefer writing in English (can express myself better in my second language than in my native one…..) I know that I do not make many mistakes in English, although there sure are some which I probably won´t even notice unless someone tells me…..but I hope you don´t mind so much

Phewwww, long author´s note. The others will be shorter, be reassured my lovely readers! It is just because I wanted to shortly introduce myself and the story.

Disclaimer:

I neither own Hetalia, nor Disney´s Beauty and the Beast

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Kapitel 2: A mad man´s family

So it was that only a few years later that a young father moved to a village near the forest in which the mysterious castle was hidden from sight. This young man, a good father and a gentle soul, called Ivan, had three beautiful daughters. The first one had platinum blond hair- just like him- a curvy figure and beautiful, dark blue eyes with the slightest tint of lilac around the pupils. She was 20 years young and her name was Katyusha.

Now you might wonder about why her father was considered young. Ivan had only been 13 years of age when he first met his wife and they were engaged when he was 15 and she 13. When his wife Anastasia was 14 years she bore him his first child, Katyusha. His oldest daughter already got engaged when she was 14 and did live next door to her father.

She had two children, the oldest, a girl, was five years old and the younger one, a boy that exactly looked like his grandfather, barely at the age of three.

Ivan regretted that his sweet daughter had to marry at such a young age but it was common in that time. Hadn't it been for his own parents, he wouldn't have married his wife when she was just 13.

His second daughter got the name Elizabeta and was the exact mirror image of his dead wife. She was three years younger than her older sister. Her beauty was well known by the villagers, but with the age of 17 years, she had yet to marry. It was obviously not because of her appearances that almost no man wanted to marry her. Her character was what gave not only her father a headache but also all those possible candidates she had met. She was very stoic and a real tomboy. She fought with men in bars, caught criminals and saved more maidens than all those man in the village had ever saved. If she had been born a man, she probably would have gotten a bunch of girls falling for her.

She was very protective of her family which is why she also trained daily, using different weapons, such as a sword, axes, maces and her most favorite: frying pans. Sometimes she would even hide her hazelnut hair beneath a cape and disguise herself as a man, so she would not be treated as a lady.

Ivans youngest child was also a girl. She had long, platinum blond hair and lilac-blue eyes like her father. She was a very sweet looking a girl and just as beautiful as her older sisters, but yet here again, her father was met with a problem. She was already 15 years old and not even engaged just like Elizabeta. Sometimes he thought it was a curse that the last two of his daughters were considered weird or in Natalya´s case mad.

Sure, some people said that he was a mad man, but yet his youngest daughter gave the word a whole new meaning. No man wanted to touch and even worse none wanted to be around her. She scared them away. Natalya had the tendency to train with her older sister and had become an expert with knives and other sharp and spiky items.

When she had only been 12 years old, Ivan had to beg her to promise him to never kill or injure anybody. Let you be told that she agreed but it had taken a lot to convince her. Ivan would never go as far as saying that his daughters, at least the younger ones, were crazy or mental, but sometimes even he was scared of Natalya´s fixation on him.

It was established earlier that Ivan´s wife, Anastasia, was dead. It was a very tragic experience for the young father who loved his wife dearly and with all his heart. When he met her 21 years ago, they were so young and his parents did not believe him when he told them that he had fallen in love. Anastasia had forest green eyes and brown, long hair. To him she looked like an angel and sometimes he even believed that God had sent her down to earth. Just so that they could meet and marry and form a family. He was the happiest man alive when not only his parents gave them their blessing but also Anastasias´ parents agreed. Their happiness was completed when Katyusha had been born. Yet, Anastasia seemed weaker after the birth of their first child and Ivan did everything he could to help her get stronger.

When only three years later Elizabeta was born, Anastasia almost died in the days after the birth. Her fever caused her nightmares and pain so strong, that she would scream and toss. The young father, only 19 years old, had been overworked with the situation. He did not want to leave his wife´s bed, but he had to take care of his daughters. Fortunately, his parents agreed to help them out and after three weeks of trepidation and praying, Anastasia got better. Although, her body remained weak and she got sick more often. Every single time, a fever had her fragile body in its' claws did he pray to God and beg for him to not take her away. It was a miracle when Anastasia got pregnant with her third child. Ivan, who always wanted a big family and especially with Anastasia, was immensely worried for her life. However, whenever he saw how she sat in the rocking chair, which he built when she was pregnant with Katyusha, and stroked her round belly he never got it over his heart to tell her about his worries. Instead he showed her his love in every possible way.

The night Natalya was born was a very stormy one, and only a few days prior Anastasia had caught a cold. Her fever sky rocketed that night and she lost consciousness when the pain of birth got too strong. That night Ivan lost his wife, who gave her life to her youngest daughter. The little infant took its first breath when Anastasia took her last. Ivan cried that night. He held the newborn close to his chest, felt the heartbeat of a young life, and cried.

They had moved away from their hometown when rumors started to get around that Ivan had poisoned his wife after she had fulfilled his needs. Not only did they accuse him verbally but they started to treat him as a villain. They planned to move when Ivan got home with a broken arm and a broken ankle, as well as bruises all over his chest. His second oldest daughter was furious and it was that day on which Natalya almost killed someone. They knew they could not stay any longer, although Elizabeta declared that she would be able to protect her father and sisters.

After searching for a new home for years in which Katyusha found a husband and in which her first child was born, they finally came to Mercia [1]. They moved into a small farm house at the borders of the village. Next to the small house was another building in which Kaytusha and her family lived.

Ivan started to work as an inventor, while Elizabeta helped out in the book store at the other end of the village. Natalya, who nobody wanted to employ, had to stay at home and help her father and oldest sister with the estate. They did not have much money and had to leave behind most of their belongings when they moved, but at least they were safe. So they believed. They knew they were only tolerated and that although nobody attacked them, it was clear that the villagers thought that Ivan had a contract with the devil. The word was spread that Ivan's wife was a demon and that Natalya was the evil spawn which would later eat their souls. After one, maybe two years the rumors had stopped and nobody seemed to care anymore. However, Ivan and Natalya were avoided by all means.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

[1] Merica was part of the Anglo-Saxon Heptarchy in the middle of the isles. I decided to name the town this way because I am studying English at university and have my focus on linguistics. My favorite part is historical linguistics (in which context I learned the history of the English language).

I hope that you liked this chapter as well and please review! I would love to read about your thoughts and ideas about the story. I know that nothing much happened up to now but it will change soon. This is my longest story for at least 5 years or so.

I hopefully will upload regularly but I cannot promise this. I am studying and I have a lot to read and do and prepare.

Until next time and I wish all of you wonderful November ( I want snow! I love snow! Why won't it snow ?! QAQ)

Kindacute


	3. Kapitel 3: They say we are what we are

Author´s note

This is a longer chapter (in comparison to the first two) and some other characters are introduced. Some of you probably think: When does the action finally start? Well…..that´s what I am thinking as well. I am not used to writing longer stories, so yeah, please have mercy with my poor soul ;)

There will be a few notes at the end and I hope that you are not all too disappointed that some characters haven´t appeared yet (I have some time at the weekend an maybe I will post another chapter this week)

I do not own Disney´s Beauty and the Beast, I do not own Hetalia and I do not own any song lyrics used in this chapter (meh :/)

Still no Beta reader. Sorry guys

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Kapitel 3: They say we are what we are

Forest green eyes fluttered open when a voice echoed through the farm house and someone knocked on the door. "Liz? You awake? It is time to get up, Sweetheart, da?" came the voice from the other side of the door. Slowly the 17 year old folded back the blanket and gazed at the ceiling of her room. Cold air encased her body and she unwillingly shivered. It was the last days of fall and slowly winter encroached. With a groan Elizabeta sat up in her bed and put her feet on the icy ground. Yesterday she trained until 2 in the morning because she had forgotten the time. Now, after about four hours of sleep, she had no motivation to get up at all.

"Liz? Is everything alright?" her father´s head appeared in the door, a worried frown on his face.

"Oh, yes father. Everything is alright. Just tired." she complained and rubbed her tired, irritated eyes. Her father smiled gently and closed the door to her room. Elizabeta, or, how you might have noticed, Liz, stood up and stretched herself. Afterwards she turned towards the window and, before practically slamming it shut, took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and grinned. It was a sunny morning, the birds, which had not left towards the south yet, chirped and twittered happily. Still slightly annoyed at having to get up, she opened her cupboard and pulled out her favourite green dress and put on her shoes. She quickly brushed her long, brown hair and put on a black apron.

When she left her room, she was greeted by her younger sister chopping tomatoes on the kitchen table. It was a sharp sound and others probably would have done the whole thing in a gentler way. Though it was Natalya and as soon as she had a weapon-like item in her hands, and a knife was indeed a weapon, she became more aggressive. "Where is father?" asked Liz and her sister sharply looked up, as if she had not noticed her sister´s presence at all, absolutely focused on her task. "Down in the basement, big sister." Natalya answered and returned to chopping, or maybe hacking to pieces would be better in this case, the tomatoes. Elizabeta smiled, took the tomato from her sister´s hand, ignoring the glare she got in return and went outside.

"Father?" Liz went around the house and looked down the staircase to the basement. She heard something clattering and a few curses. A huge cloud of smoke made it´s way outside and Elizabeta coughed. Now a little panicked she called for her father again and went down the stairs. "Maybe you should stop inventing things that work with coal." She murmured and held her hand over her mouth and nose as the stench of burned hair and wood hit her.

"Liz? Is that you? It did not turn out well, da?" Ivan called out to her, his voice rough from the smoke and dust. He flapped around his hands, trying to dissipate the smoke. Meanwhile, Liz went to the small window and opened it to let in some clean, fresh air. It was hard so see through the dark cloud and she had to wait a few minutes before she could move away from the window. "No father, it did not turn out well. Why do you still work with fire and coal, although you almost get yourself killed in the process?" she coughed and squinted her eyes. Slowly she could distinguish some forms and figures of which one had to be her father. "It is more efficient Sweety." Ivan explained and lifted a gear and some screws and bolts. His daughter rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Next time, try to be more careful." She chastised her father.

"I know, you think it is too dangerous, but I promised your dear mother to give you all a good life. I have to invent new things to earn money." Her father explained and his eyes saddened when he mentioned his dead wife. "Father, it is not wrong to want to give us a good life, but you should not kill yourself while doing so. Please we are worried that one day you will be killed by your own inventions." Liz gently said and touched her father´s arm, looking at him with her big, worried eyes. Her father tightly shut his eyes and clenched his fists, as her eyes reminded him of Anastasia. "I will promise to be more careful from now on, Sweetheart." He assured her and gently pushed her up the stairs, out of the still slightly smoky room.

For a second Liz thought her father would start crying. She knew that she looked like her mother and sometimes her father could not look at her without having tears in his lilac eyes. It was the worst around the anniversary of her mother´s death. She shortly embraced her father before she was pushed up the stairs.

They left the basement and went inside their house. Meanwhile Katyusha had come over and was able to get the knife out of Nats´ hands. The latter was sulking in her seat at the kitchen table. The oldest sister hummed a sweet tune while she prepared breakfast. Her daughter Anastasia, named after her grandmother, ran towards her grandfather, who took the child into his arms and lifted her up. "You have become heavy Ana, da? Such a big girl!" Ivan cooed and nuzzled the girls brown hair. The child giggled sweetly and put her arms around her grandfather´s neck. Anastasia looked a lot like her father, dark brown, almost black, hair and hazelnut brown eyes with a few specks of blue here and there. "Ivan, good to see you. I hope Anastasia is not bugging you there?" came a deep, rough voice from behind them and they turned around. The small girl perked up, struggling in her grandfather´s arms.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy´s making breakfas´!" she exclaimed and was taken into her fathers´ arms. "That she does, pie!" her father, a man called Sadik, agreed. The tanned man balanced his daughter on his right hip while he walked towards his wife who stood in front of the old oven. She turned around with a soft look on her face and greeted him with a kiss. Meanwhile, a small hand tugged at the pants of the oldest male in the house and lilac eyes turned downwards. Another pair of lilac eyes met Ivans´, before small hands reached up, demanding to be picked up. "Gra´pa! Gra´pa! Up! Up! Da!" shouted a sweet voice and Ivan could not resist. He picked up the little bundle of joy and lifted him over his head. "Dimitri! Where have you been? Helping your father with his work? Have you been a good boy?".

The little child clapped his hand together excitedly and repeated the last words of his grandfather "goo´ boy! Goo´boy!".

"Come on, little man!", Liz said and took Dimitri from her father´s grasp. Her nephew wound his arms around her neck and pecked her cheek, giving her a slobby kiss. "Aunie Lizzy! Aunie Lizzy! Goo´ boy!" he exclaimed loudly. Elizabeta cooed and hugged him tighter. "How about you go play hide and seek with Auntie Natalya? She misses her…..toy. Your mommy took it from her, you know? Doesn´t she look lonely?" Liz whispered and Dimitri looked towards his other aunt, who was still sulking in her seat, drawing an invisible pattern on the wooden table. "Aunie Nata! Aunie Nata! Hi´ an´ see!" the platin blond boy shouted eagerly and freed himself from Liz arms, running towards Natalya who had perked up when her name was called. This, naturally, got the attention of Anastasia, who struggled free from her father and wanted to play too. Soon the two children had their youngest aunt by her hands and pulled her outside.

"I will take my leave now! Vash asked me to come to work early today." Liz explained, took her basket and made her away out of the house. "Greet Vash and Lily from us!" was the only reply she got from her family.

"There she is again!"

"Why did Vash even employ that girl?"

"She does not fit in!"

"Her family does not fit in!"

To Liz those whispers sounded like an eery melody that followed her throughout the day. Low pitched and high pitched voices mingled together and presented a ghastly choir. Sometimes she even caught herself whispering those words as if repeating the refrain of song.

"There I am again!"

"There I go again."

"I do not fit in!"

"Why do I stay here?"

She whispered in low voice while she walked with a straight back and her head held up high. She would not give those villagers the satisfaction and show them how much those whispers annoyed her.

"There she is again! There she goes again!"

"As if nothing is wrong."

"Does she not notice that she does not fit in?"

Liz hummed along and passed a few villagers that were standing at the side of the cobblestone street.

"Here I am again. Here I go again! As if nothing is wrong! Do I not notice that I really do not fit in?" she lowly sang, ignoring the looks she got from the others.

"Good morning Liz!" a sweet voice singsang and she looked up to meet cyan eyes which held the most gentle look the 17 year old had ever seen.

"Good morning Lily!" she replied cheerily and embraced her friend. "There are some new books that need to be put into the shelves." Lily explained softly and let Liz into the old bookstore. The Zwinglis had been owning the bookstore for many decades and Lily and her older brother Vash now administrated the store. When Liz and her family moved into town they were the only ones who would employ Liz and she would always be grateful for it.

"I will do it right away! Oh and by the way I just finished this book! Thank you for lending it to me!" Elizabeta handed Lily a thick book with a blue cover and a golden lettering. "You finished it already? You just borrowed it yesterday." Lily smiled and took the book, stroking the cover and taking in the title _"Sir Gawain and the green knight"_ [1].

"Yeah it was so fascinating! I could not put it down! I almost forgot to train because of it!" Liz answered and laughed.

"Is that Elizabeta?" a low voice called from the back of the shop and soon a man with blond hair and milky, cyan eyes came to the front.

"Hey Vash! Yeah it is me. You asked me to come in early, do you remember?" Liz answered and Vash nodded.

Vash was Lily´s older brother who had been blind ever since the day he was born. Nobody knew how this man could be the best at using guns. He would never miss, his aim absolutely precise. Now people might think, why does a blind man own a book store? The irony is a sweet, bitter truth. When Vash was still a child, his mother always read to him and though, he could not read for himself he started to love books and the magic they contained. They showed him a world full of colour and wonder. His sister knew of this and when she inherited the bookstore, she basically gave her position over to her brother.

Lily was a sweet and kind girl. 16 years old and engaged to a fine, young man from another country. Their parents arranged the marriage when they were small children. Although, one might think that an arranged marriage could not be a good one, Lily and Ray [2] loved each other. When they were younger, they were inseparable and it did not go unnoticed by their parents. Ray, who was rarely in the village, despite that he moved there when they married, was a merchant.

"Where are the new books?" Elizabeta asked Vash enthusiastically and a soft, rare smile spread over Vash´s face. "They are right in the back. Lily, please can you take care of the flowers in front of the shop?" the blind man turned into the direction in which Lily stood who answered with a small "yes" and then disappeared out of the door. Meanwhile, Liz followed her employer into the back of the shop into a small room. "Over there in the corner are the boxes with the new books. Be careful! They are very heavy." He motioned towards a stack of boxes in the left corner of the room. Liz approached the boxes and opened the one on the top, taking one book out of it. " _War of the bardic"_ [3] was written on the green cover of the book. "It is no problem Vash. I am way stronger than any man." she explained with a smile, put back the back and lifted up the first two boxes without any difficulties. She carried them to the front and started to unpack them.

"Elizabeta?" a soft interrupted Liz in putting the new books into the shelves and she looked down towards Lily who was looking up at her expectantly. "Yes Lily? Do you need anything?" asked the bigger girl as she climbed down the ladder she had been standing on. "Vash would like to talk to you, Lizzy. He is waiting in the backroom." the blond haired girl answered with a gentle smile plastered on her sweet face. "Is it urgent? Or can I go after I sort in those books first?" Liz asked and held up the last three books which yet had to find a place in between all the other books. "I guess it is not that urgent. Go ahead and sort them in, I will go tell Vash that you will come in a few minutes." Lily´s soft laughter rang through the store and Elizabeta chuckled.

After Liz had put the last few books into the shelves, she mad her way to the backroom where Vash and Lily were already waiting. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" ELizabeta asked the duo and studied first Lily and then Vash. The younger one looked down to her brother and laid her hand onto his left shoulder. Vash shortly glanced in the direction of his shoulder before he turned towards Liz.

"Elizabeta, you have been working for us for almost 3 years now and we are very grateful for your help." Vash explained and noticed how the brown haired girl´s breath quickened. "Don´t worry, I won´t fire you. Be assured." he quickly added and Liz let out a relived sigh. "We want to show you our gratefulness and although, it is not much we would like you to choose a book and keep it. It is a small present and we hope it is enough." the man said and before he knew what happened and before he could register the noises, he was embraced by his employee. "Thank you so much Vash. And Lily you too. It means a lot to me. I am the one who should be thanking you. Nobody else would give me a chance. So thank you so much." Liz cried and embraced the smaller girl tightly. "We are your friends Lizzy. It is an honour for us. Now come on, choose a book. Whichever you like." Lily returned the hug and then pushed Elizabeta towards the front of the bookstore while Vash stood up and followed them.

When Liz finished her shift in the bookstore, she put her new book, called _Fairytales of the Grimm brothers_ [4], into her basket and left she shop. She waved back towards the siblings who were cleaning the store. "Until tomorrow Lizzy." Lilly called out to her and Vash murmured his own goodbye.

The 17 year old made her way to the bakery in the village and entered the shop. Every conversation stopped immediately and all eyes turned towards her. "Sorry to interrupt you all." Liz said sarcastically and made her way to the shop counter where a tall grown man stood. He studied the young girl with cold eyes. "Ned. How is it going?" Liz asked and put her basket on the counter. "Elizabeta. It is going well. Would be way better if you stopped coming here." the man said and Liz rolled her eyes. "You know you can´t resist me.", a low, sarcastic chuckle came from the tall man. "Sure, sure. Could you just please stop driving away the other costumers, though?" the dark blond said. Suddenly Ned was whacked over the head and a blond haired, curvy girl appeared behind him. "That´s no way to talk towards a costumer, brother." the girl said and tied her hair back with a green ribbon. "Hey Liz, how may I help you?" she asked and pushed her brother to the back. "I just want some bread, Emma." Liz answered and soon had two loaves of bread in her basket. "Thanks, Em. Oh come on Ned. Don´t look at me like that. I am finished here. I will go and then your precious costumers will return to you." Liz smirked, paid for the bread and made her way out of the shop.

"Man those villagers sure are prudish." Liz murmured and sat down on the edge of the fountain on the market place. She took out her book and flapped it open, her eyes skimming over the page and a soft smile gracing her lips. She was torn out of her thoughts by chirping and she looked to her left. A small, yellow bird sat next to her and observed her moves. "There you are birdie!" she chuckled and put her book down. Then she slowly extended her hands towards the little bird which sprang on to her hand, fluttering its´ wings.

"How and where have you been? Haven´t seen you around lately." she asked "Birdie" and got a tweet in return.

In this moment a woman passed by and threw her an annoyed look, Liz glared at her and stuck out her tongue. "I don´t think I will stay here for the rest of my life. Those people don´t like us. I wish I were you, Birdie. You are able to fly to so many different places. You can see the world. I envy you." The green eyed girl sighed and put her hands down in her lap. Birdie fluttered his wings again and flew onto her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. "I love you too, Birdie." She murmured and groaned. "What am I doing? Complaining isn´t a solution." She stood up abruptly and Birdie chirped in protest. " Don´t you agree my friend? Fighting is my way and this way I will go. Let them think whatever they want." she sang and put her hands on her hip. "They say we are what we are, but we don´t have to be. I am bad behaviour but I do it in the best way." [5] Liz sang and made her way back home with a skip in her walk every now and then. The little, yellow bird sat on the edge of the fountain and observed her before taking off into the sky and leaving the village behind.

His other friend needed him.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

[1] _Sir Gawain and the green knight_ is a adventure story written in the

[2] Ray is Luxembourg (Lux= Light). The association plays a role. I asked my best friend how I could name Luxembourg and she made this proposal. Actually something to the pairings in general at this point: I have my OTPs (USUK, DenNor, RomaSpa/Spamano, PruHun) and you will probably notice it sooner or later ( if you haven´t noticed already ;) ) though, it does not stop me from introducing other pairings which I usually do not ship or which are of no interest to me (wow that sounded harsh, sorry), for example: TurkeyXUkraine. As I am living with someone who ships practically everything I have nothing against other pairings, but I stay true to my OTPs. Sorry for those who like FrUk, RusAme etc.

[3] _War of the bardic_ is a German novel called _Krieg der Sänger_ and is about a myth concerning the Wartburg Castle. I don´t think there is an English translation (therefore I translated the title myself: bardic would be Barde in German and not Sänger, though it comes closer to what the characters are in the book)

[4] _Fairytales of Grimm brothers_ : I thought it would be pretty cool to build this in :D

[5] _Fall out boy_ \- Immortals (don´t own that song): I just love this song and the Disney movie in which it was used. ( _Big Hero 6_ , or _Baymax_ for those who are also from Germany and do not know the English title ;) )

Something else: I am grateful!

Thank you so much for the lovely review Mysnis1206. I was so happy when I saw that somebody wrote a review and I hope you will follow this story until the end.

A big thank you to all those who are following and favouriting this story! I hope I will not disappoint you in the following chapters.

Leave some reviews, tell me what you liked, what you did not like, if there are mistakes, if there is something you would like to have in the story. If you want to have a Christmas special (I am thinking of writing one).

Love you guys and wonderful November to all of you.

Kindacute


	4. Kapitel 4: The best for the best

Author´s note

Hello my lovely readers out there :D Welcome to chapter four. I was so excited about writing that I could not wait to start with it. So here it is. Actually something happens now, a little bit of action and bit of conflict and the introduction of another two characters :3

Before you start with the story, please take a minute and remember the victims of violence and terrorism. Keep in mind that you have to keep the light bright in the darkest of times and keep your hearts open for those in need of comfort and help. Don´t think that this tiny group of people represent the Islam religion. In Germany we call this "Schubladendenken" which basically means that you put all the people who have something in common (no matter what) into one drawer. Those who are now coming to Europe especially are not bringing the terror to our countries. They are fleeing from it. They don´t want to face more hatred in Europe, they want to live a safe life. Help them feel safe.

Now back to the story after this small political statement of mine

Again, I corrected the chapter myself, so I cannot guarantee that there aren´t any mistakes.

Thanks to Leafshadow45 who left a lovely review and who made me aware that I am not using any contractions. Which might not be bad, but we came to the conclusion that it sounded too formal for non academic conversations. I will try to keep that in mind and use more contractions ;) And yes little Birdie is Gilbird :D

That is a very good idea for a Christmas special and I will definitely try to write one. Thanks again for your review. :3

You guys will probably notice that there are some more changes from the original story of the Disney movie, hopefully you don´t mind them :3

I don´t own Hetalia and I don´t own Disney as well.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Kapitel 4: The best for the best

A sweet tune could be heard in a big house on the hill next to the village. The house belonged to Roderich who was the most popular man in the village. He was very handsome and oh so talented. Whenever he played on his ivory piano, people came to listen. Attracted by the almost hallucinating melody, they gathered outside the house. "He is so handsome." one said, "Every girl´s dream." another moaned. "He could have me here, right now, if he just asked!" a girl with pigtails said and fluttered her eyes, her hands touched her cheeks and her eyes had a dreamy gaze. "He would never want to be with you!" a girl with light brown hair said, her eyes, a bloody red, glittered poisonously at her smaller friend.

"And who said he wouldn´t?" the first one said flippantly. "That would be me! You are way too small and somebody forgot to give you breasts. Not really attractive! Look at me? I´ve got everything a man would want!" the taller woman explained with a smirk and poked the other´s chest. A pout formed on the smaller girls lips and her eyes filled with tears. "As if! You character is just as ugly as your appearance!" she yelled at the red eyed woman. "Take that back, Michelle! You little…!" she hissed at Michelle angrily and pulled at one of her pigtails. "Let go, Vladia! You are just jealous because you are so old!" Michelle shrieked and clawed at Vladias´ hands [1]. "I don´t have to listen to a girl that has yet to get some boobs!" the older one screeched.

Those who passed by and saw the two young women fighting threw them a confused look. Vladia and Michelle were both beautiful, young women and many men would bend over backwards to be with them. However, those fairy-like women were only interested in Roderich. Moaning about him, idolizing and even glorifying him. Despite all their attempts to gain the pianist´s affection, the man would not glance at them twice.

Roderich never seemed to have heard of Salome. A beautiful dancer who fell in love with John the Baptist. John, however, wasn´t interested in her and rejected the gorgeous woman. Salome, deeply hurt by John´s behaviour, desired nothing more but revenge. When he was imprisoned by Herod, Salome saw her opportunity to get back to him. During a feast, hosted by the king Herod, she asked of the king to have the Baptist beheaded and the head to be served to her on a silver plate. The rest, as it is always said, is history.

Now back to Vladia and Michelle. Those two were luckily blinded by their love towards Roderich and therefore, did not see that they were rejected by him. Fortunately for the pianist. Who knows what those two would do otherwise.

"Markus!" a violet eyed man shouted while he sat in his seat in front of the piano, his fingers resting on the keys of the instrument. "Yes, Roderich? May I help you? What can I do?" the small blond boy said. His blue eyes showing the deep respect he held for the older man. "I thought about something." Roderich said and he turned away from the piano, looking at his "friend".

"And what exactly would that be?" Markus queried and walked closer to his idol. "I am 26 already and yet I am not engaged. I was reflecting on my life, successful and yet incomplete. It is so sad that there are so few people out in the world, and especially in this small town who are just as handsome and just a successful and perfect as me. Markus, you agree with me, when I say that only the best is good enough for me." Roderich held his head up high, a proud look plastered on his face and his eyes sharp. "Yes, of course. Nothing but the best for you!" Markus agreed eagerly, Roderich smiled and lifted Markus up on his lap. Although the man was as arrogant as one could be and unbelievably narcissistic, his heart had a soft spot for the younger boy.

Markus had lived on the street for the better part of his life. He was abandoned by his parents and was only skin and bones when Roderich found him. Who knows what the reasons were that Roderich took the boy in, but he did. Hopefully it was because deep in his heart he was a good man. Ever since Markus started living with his caretaker, he tried to show his gratitude and respect. It could be said that he would jump off a cliff if Roderich asked him. Outsiders who observed them together described Markus as Roderich´s slave. The pianist treated him like one sometimes for sure. He asked, no better told him to do things, things that no one else would do. Once he asked him to stay outside in winter and keep the way to the house clean from the snow. Markus had been out in the cold for hours and hours. Afterwards, he prepared dinner for Roderich and cleaned his shoes, while the other went to bed. To say that Markus was a grateful boy would be an understatement.

"Now Markus, there is only one girl in this godforsaken town who is worth to be my wife. She is the prettiest one around here and although her family is a disaster, she tops off all the other ugly girls around. I can´t surely take her sisters, one is married and the other absolutely crazy. I guess I will get rid of them and the rest of her family after we married." Roderich murmured and held his chin, looking pensive.

"You….you are sure not talking….talking about, you know,…..Elizabeta?" Markus looked horrified. Why would she be worthy for Roderich? This could not be true. Sure she was pretty, but she was oh so strange.

"Yes Markus, I am. As soon as I have gotten rid of her family, she will become normal. It is only due to her family´s influence that she is crazy." Roderich explained as he stood up and moved through the room, stopping in the doorway. "I wouldn´t be so sure about this…." Markus whispered so quietly that Roderich couldn´t hear him.

"Markus! Prepare everything! Get Elizabeta here as soon and as fast as possible!" Roderich exclaimed and left the room and Markus behind. "This can´t go well." The boy murmured with a grimace and left the room as well.

"Father! Nat, Kat? I am back." Elizabeta called out cheerfully as she entered the house. "Liz? How was it? Did you have a great day?" her oldest sister asked and she turned around from washing the dishes. "Great. You know, considering that most of the town doesn´t like us all too much. Lily and Vash made me a present though. I am so glad and so grateful that I have met them." Elizabeta recounted what she had done the day. "They are really nice. I hope they will have good luck." Katyusha answered with a soft smile on her lips, putting away a plate.

"They sure would deserve it. Say, where are father and Nat? And where are those little ankle biters and your man?" the green eyed girl questioned, looking around for the rest of her family. "Well, father is down in the basement, working on his new invention. He has to finish it soon if he wants to show it at the meeting tomorrow. Sadik has taken the kids into the woods to get wood for the oven. They are always so excited when he allows them to go with him. Nat wanted to train her skills. You know how she is, sister." The blond haired woman replied and concentrated on scrubbing a cup. "Yeah, I know. I guess I will go look how father is doing. Later, Kat." the younger one exclaimed, put her basket on a chair and left for the basement. Meanwhile, her sister chuckled and hummed a sweet melody.

"Father? How is it going?" Liz asked when she descended the stairs to the basement and her father turned around. Oil and dust smudged on his face, his hair tousled and an annoyed look in his eyes. "Not as good as I would like, da?" he replied and wiped his hand over his face, leaving a streak of oil on his forehead. "You will do it and hopefully without any explosions." Liz encouraged him, giving him a grin and handing him a sledge. "You think so? I wouldn´t be so sure, da?" the young father muttered, took the sledge and looked at his invention. It sure looked weird. It had wooden wheels connected by a bar with an uncomfortable looking seat and a smoking little box behind it. Chains were going from the box to the wheels and some kind of handlebars. "Well….looks interesting. What exactly is it?" the brunette asked incredulously and moved closer to the invention. "I call it "Coal wheel" , da?" Ivan gave her a confident smile and spreading his arms wide. "And what exactly is it used for?" his second oldest daughter asked looking at the "Coal Wheel" sceptically. "You can drive very fast with it. It will be more comfortable to travel, da?" Ivan explained to her and his ran his hand over the handlebars of the invention. "I bet you will win the competition tomorrow with this. They will love it." Elizabeta applauded and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Enough about this, how was your day sweety?" Ivan asked and cleaned his hand on his apron. "As always. People talking about me, us, behind my back, avoiding me and so on. I should probably do something for Vash and Lily though. They gave me book as a symbol for their gratitude." Liz explained and sat down on a stool next to the only window in the room. "You know that not all people in the village are avoiding us. Isn´t there this young man who is playing the piano? He seemed to be interested in you, da?" Ivan explained as he took a screwdriver from the toolbox and turned towards the "Coal wheel". "Yeah, sure. If you like little, cowardly, narcissistic, arrogant sissies." Liz muttered and picked at the seam of her dress, an annoyed look crossing her features. "Now Lizzy, don´t be like that. I am sure he is a fine lad." Ivan tried to calm her down and Liz rolled her eyes. "Yes, because men who push their "friends" around are considered "fine lads" nowadays." She muttered angrily and propped her head on her hands. A small pout on her lips and her eyebrows drawn together.

Ivan sighed as he put away the screwdriver. "It´s alright Lizzy, come on. You will find someone who suits you." he laid his hands on her shoulder to get her attention, and then lifted her chin up with one hand so she would look at him. "But father! There is no one here! We don´t fit in and they know it!" Liz shouted and stood up abruptly, her hands balled into fists at her sides. Ivan embraced his daughter tightly, stroking over her long hair and her back. He did not like seeing his daughter so distraught. "It´s alright, Sweetheart. Everything will be okay." He murmured and she sniffed, wiping some tears out of her eyes.

"Father?" a voice called from above and he loosened his grip on her. "Yes?", Ivan replied and soon Natalya came down the stairs, a dark look on her face. "Markus is here. He wants to talk to Liz." the youngest daughter remarked deprecatingly as she looked at her sister and father. "Oh great. Rod´s slave." Liz muttered and rolled her eyes. "Liz! Come now. Don´t be like that. That little boy isn´t so bad. Da?" Ivan chastised her, looking strained. Elizabeta huffed, turned away and walked up the stairs, all the while muttering and cursing. "Father… I don´t like Roderich." Natalya told her father who sighed and muttered a "You are not the only one.".

"Madame Elizabeta, Sir Roderich wished for you to come to his house. He would like to talk to you about something." Markus explained calmly, although, looking pensive and sceptical. "And why should I do that?" she asked and observed the smaller boy who avoided looking at her. "It is of great importance and he said I am not supposed to leave before you agree to come with me." He murmured and twiddled his thumbs. "I can´t believe that sissy!" Liz muttered and scratched her neck, closing her eyes for a moment. Meanwhile, Katyusha had come outside, standing in the doorway and Ivan and Natalya stood behind Liz, observing the situation. "Markus. I know you adore Roderich and I know that you really won´t leave until I come with you, but don´t expect me to be happy and cheerful! I will just come along because I don´t want you to annoy my family with your presence." The green eyed female said and crossed her arms, showing how much she disliked this whole ordeal. "Ah…sure Madame. Now please come along. The carriage is waiting." Markus said hurriedly before leaving Liz and her family. "Sweetheart, are you sure you want to go?" Ivan asked his daughter, looking over to Markus who stood awkwardly next to the carriage. "Yes father. I will come back soon. I don´t think I will stay over at Roderich´s house for long." Liz muttered and hugged her father. Ivan sighed, not feeling comfortable with the idea of letting his daughter go to Roderich. Despite of what he said before, he did not like the man. Though, if his daughter considered him as a future husband, he would not have stopped her from marrying him. "See you later. Nat, protect the house until I come back." Liz ordered and Natalya curtly nodded her eyes steely and a frown on her young face. Her family only watched as she climbed into the carriage and left them behind.

"Elizabeta! I am glad you came over to see me. I am sure that you are really excited." Roderich greeted her with a kiss to her hand. She quickly took it away and crossed her arms, wanting to leave. "Think what you want, Roderich. Now what do you want?" she questioned and glared at the 26 year old. "Oh Elizabeta, so shy. You don´t have to behave like that. Your family is not around." He explained and her glare intensified and before she could interrupt him and tell him to fuck off, he held up his hand, a smile gracing is features.

"Elizabeta, you are the most beautiful woman in this small town. Your character may be vulgar sometimes but I know that is only because of your family´s influence. I know you don´t want to live this way anymore. You prefer a more cultivated living style and you can have it if you marry me. So what do you say? Will you marry me and free yourself of your family´s restrains?" he queried, a smug and overconfident look on his face. Elizabeta gaped at him. He could not have said what she believed he said. Slowly anger rose inside her and her face turned red. Her eyes darkened and she balled her fists the second time that day. How could he insult her family? How could he talk for her, saying what she preferred and wanted? Who did he think he was? She regretted not taking her frying pan or sword with her. She would have killed him as soon as his words left his mouth. "Roderich! I can´t believe you! Who do you think you are?! No! I won´t marry you! I never will! You are so full of yourself!" she shrieked angrily and storming out of the room. Roderich, shell shocked as he was, stood and watched her go, his mouth open and eyes wide. "Congratulations!" voices exclaimed and a door behind him burst open.

You see, when Roderich asked Markus to prepare everything, he meant that almost the whole village should come over to celebrate his and Elizabeta´s engagement. He would have never guessed that she would turn down his offer. Who did she think she was? Here he was showing her mercy and a way out of her miserable life and she threw it right back in his face. A growl left him and he turned around, his eyes blazing. The cheering and applause immediately stopped.

"Everybody leaves right now! I don´t want you scum in my house!" he explained to the mass of people, then turned around sharply and stormed off. As soon as he was out of the room, people started muttering, some of them being offended by the pianists´ words and others saying how stupid Elizabeta was to let this offer go by. Meanwhile, Markus came to the front and stopped in front of the people. "You heard what Sir Roderich said. Now please, leave the estate." he clapped his hands to gain everybody´s attention. Soon people were filing out of the room and left the estate.

"Roderich, sir?" Markus knocked at the door to Roderich´s bed room and opened it slowly. "How could she do that? Doesn´t she see that I am perfect for her? That I am the most perfect person around? I am cultivated, intelligent, rich and good looking!" Roderich shouted and paced around the room, glaring at the floor and only shortly glancing towards Markus. " You are right. Maybe she just…uhm….needs some kind of persuasion?" Markus proposed to Roderich who stopped pacing and turned to look at him. "You are right. And I know how to persuade her. She will marry me. You will see. Nobody can resist me." Roderich agreed and looked outside the window towards the village.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

[1] Vladia is fem!Romania. I am not the biggest fan of the Nyo Characters I have to say. But that is not the reason Vladia is behaving the way she is. It is because I wanted someone who does not like Elizabeta and another one who was young and kind of naïve. That´s why I chose Sechelles.

I don´t know how many of you are familiar with the story of Salome and John the Baptist. I myself only know the story through a song by a German band. = "Salome" by Saltatio Mortis (medieval rock band)

You could listen to that or read the story in he bible or read it in the internet. I only wrote a short summary here, so if you are interested in a more detailed version, look it up

I introduced this story of Salome because it is a good bridge to another conflict that might arise and maybe some of you already know where it is going

Please review and share your ideas.

*giving out hot chocolate and cookies*

Kindacute


	5. Kapitel 5: A beast s castle

Author´s note:

Just something I want to say: I will not delete negative reviews, as useless as they are sometimes. I will work with constructive critique, but I don´t want to hear how shitty my story is because of reasons. If someone has a problem with me using the plotline of Beauty and the Beast: So ist das Leben. This is a fanfiction. If you don´t like it, don´t read it. Anyway thanks to the guest reader who advised me not to listen to that negative review. Thank you very much

So it is the fifth chapter now. It is a bit late in comparison to the last chapter. However, I had to do something for university and I did not find any time (and I participated in "Cosplay on Ice" :D Chibi-England for the win :D Usually I cosplay Hungary, but it was so spontaneous and adorable. I even had a chibi-canada :D )

So is there anything else I want to say? Noooope, nope. I guess not. Have fun

I do not own Hetalia and I do not own Disney´s Beauty and the Beast

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Kapitel 5: A beast´s castle

Ivans´ eyes darkened as he listened to his daughter's narration of what had happened when she was at Roderich´s house. His youngest daughter, perched on a stool next to him, played with a sharp, little knife while a curse left her here and there. Katyusha and her husband had long since brought Dimitri and Anastasia to bed, not wanting them to hear something not made for childrens´ ears. Now they were sitting at the table, listening intently to what Liz was telling them. "I can´t believe that sissy! How could he say that?! As if he is so much better than me! Us! I mean I was furious when he treated my like someone dependent on the charity of others! But then he went even further and started to insult you! My family! Oh I would love to go back there and separate his head from his body! He would have earned it!" Liz cursed furiously and paced around the room, sometimes stopping, balling her fists, looking up and letting out a frustrated growl.

"Lizzy, Sweetheart. Calm down. You won´t have to see him again. God forbid, he comes too close to you." Ivan tried to pacify her, his eyes showing his true feelings towards the happenings. "No Father! I will not calm down! He went too far! I can´t believe the guts he had! I would have smashed his head with a frying pan if I had had one!" Elizabeta growled threateningly, taking the frying pan that was lying on the table and going through the motion of hitting someone with it. Katyusha and Sadik shortly leaned backwards as to not get accidentally hit by the furious green-eyed girl.

Ivan, who, if he had been there, would probably have killed the pianist himself, stood up from his seat and took the frying pan from his daughter's hand before taking her into his arms. "He is not worthy to be part of our family. I can understand your anger my little one, but keep in mind that if you hurt him you will be imprisoned. A price way too high to pay for all of us." Ivan murmured and stroked her cheek gently, then leant forward and kissed her forehead. He was always to calm her down this way and it seemed to work this time as well. Slowly she relaxed in her father's embrace, her heartbeat slowing down and a sigh left her. "He shouldn´t have said that." She muttered lowly but more calmly than before. "He shouldn´t. You are right Sweetheart. The best is that you stop thinking about it, da? Don´t let him live for free inside your head." Ivan chuckled and loosened his embrace, looking down at Liz.

"Alright. But he should never come to me or any of you again! Otherwise I will castrate him!" she agreed and scratched her neck after her father had let her go.

"No that this is taken care of, I will have to pack my things together and leave for the inventor's competition tomorrow." Ivan explained and was faced with two looks of disappointment by his younger daughters and a sad smile by his oldest one. "Now, don´t look like that, da? It is necessary!" the platinum blond male said and patted Natalya´s head who in turn hugged him tightly. "Come back soon, father." She murmured and closed her eyes tightly. "Of course. Can´t leave my little ones alone for too long, da?" Ivan answered and cooed at Nat, gently combing through her long light blond hair with his hand. "Father, we are not little anymore. We will miss you though. So much. Please be careful!" Kaytusha laughed sweetly and hugged him as well. "Don´t worry about us, father! We are strong enough to defend us." Liz agreed and Ivan chuckled. "I know that." He said, a proud look on his face and grin spreading his lips.

"I will come back in a few days" Ivan said while putting on his dark violet cape. He took the beige coloured scarf from his oldest daughter´s hands and wound it around his neck. "Be careful." Katyusha said and hugged her father gently. "Come back soon." Liz murmured and went for a hug after Katyusha released Ivan. "I love you father." Natalya breathed and her father kissed her forehead softly while she embraced him tightly.

"I love you all. Be safe and take care of the house." Ivan told them and took the reigns of his horse in one hand. His invention was safely placed on the cart, a dirty, white linen hiding it from the looks of others and only giving away the rough shape of it.

Ivan shortly turned around, locking eyes with his daughters, shortly waving and then disappearing in the forest.

A shrill howl echoed through the night and birds flew up into the dark sky, a few feathers falling down to earth. Ivan grasped the reigns more tightly and looked around cautiously. He could feel how his horse slowly started to panic, the head of the animal turning around fast and its´ eyes wide with fear. "Shhhh Winter, Shhhhh….." he murmured while stroking the horse´s muzzle calmingly. A branch snapped close by. Ivan whirled around and Winter took that chance to rear and almost hit the young man with its´ hooves. "Winter! Stay calm!" Ivan yelled and tried to pacify the horse which was now in a full panic attack, trying to free itself from Ivan´s grasp. A low growl made them freeze and the violet eyed man looked over his shoulder towards the undergrowth at the side of the way. Almost red glowing eyes looked at the duo hungrily and soon a black wolf emerged from the darkness, its´ fangs bared and saliva falling to the ground. It´s breathe coming out in pants and every now and then a growl left the animal as it slowly advanced the human and the horse.

Ivan breathed out a low "Shit.", taking up the reigns before taking off into the forest, pulling the frantic horse with him. He could hear the wolf following them closely and he could hear the cart rattling because of the bumpy road. Sure he could try to fight but then Winter would probably escape and taking his invention with him. If he found his way out of the forest, he would be safe and sound. He was so in thought that he did not see the iron gate coming up in front of him. Just before he collided with it, did he see it. He came to an abrupt halt, sliding on the mud and turned around quickly. Only a few meters [1] away stood not only one wolf but six. He pressed himself against the gate, frantically looking for a way out of his miserable situation. Suddenly the gate gave away as it opened. Ivan, who had his body pressed against it, lost his balance and fell back. He lost the grip on the reigns and could only helplessly watche as his horse ran away, shortly disturbing the pack of wolves as they jumped to the side. They knew that the human in front of them was an easier prey and so they again advanced on the man who was getting to his feet. He looked over his shoulder and noticed for the first time the big castle that was at the end of the bridge he was standing on. Although, it gave off a dangerous vibe, he considered it much safer than the wolves who were about to attack him.

He shortly glanced towards the wolves before he turned around and taking off towards the castle´s gate. He reached it and rattled on the doorhandle; hearing the wolves growling and panting close behind him. He threw himself against the door and yelped as it opened and he fell face first to the stony ground. He scrambled to his feet and shut the gate just in time to prevent the wolves from entering the castle. He heard their claws scratching on the wood and pressed his body against the wood in case the canines were able to open it. After a few minutes he did not hear them anymore and let himself sink towards the floor, letting out a relieved sigh.

He lifted his head and curiously looked around. He seemed to be in a big hall, barely lightened by a few candles. The big chandelier was covered in spider webs as well as the knight armours on the sides. The windows next to the gate were barely letting in any moon light and a thick layer of dust was covering the windowsill. A low whisper reached Ivans´ ears and he looked into the direction from which he had detected the sound. "Is anybody here?" he asked loudly into the hall and slowly stood up. "Hello? I heard you. Please come out, da?" he asked and walked into the direction.

"I said no! Just let him be! He will leave." someone whispered sharply and a soft chuckle echoed through the hall. Still, Ivan didn´t see anyone. "Mon cher! The poor man is obviously shaken and cold, non? We should let him stay a while." A lower voice said and Ivan heard a metallic sound, as if some thing was jumping towards him. He squinted and searched for the person. "Bloody hell! You know how our Master thinks about humans in his castle! We will only get in trouble! Only because of you, frog!" was the angry answer. "Now, now. You are so pessimistic, mon cher. He will not find out, oui?" Ivan was getting confused. He could swear that they were near but where?

"Mon cher, it seems as if he is not the smartest, oui?" one of them said teasingly and immediately Ivans´ eyes snapped downwards. Right in front of him stood a golden candleholder and a small hall clock. Both of which would not be considered strange or extraordinary if they did not have faces. Say as it was, the candleholder had ocean blue eyes and the hall clock a pair of emerald ones which were framed by, as inexplicable as it might sound, a pair of bushy eyebrows which were furrowed in a frown. "Git! Frog face! Now he noticed us and what will he do? He will run away and soon people will come and try to kill us! Why can´t you shut your mouth for once, frog!" the clock exclaimed furiously and hit the candleholder. Ivan rubbed his eyes incredulously. "Mon cher! You are hurting me!" the candleholder exclaimed and gesticulated with its´ arms. "So be it! You earned it!" the clock answered and rolled its´ eyes.

"Well mon cher, now that he knows about us, we should not be impolite and serve him some tea, oui?" the candleholder proposed smugly and before the clock, which had arms as well and which were now covering it´s face, could do something, the candleholder had grabbed Ivan´s right hand and pulled him deeper into the castle. "I don´t understand. Who are you exactly?" Ivan asked while being pulled along, his eyes roaming over the dusted pictures and weapons hanging on the walls. "Mon cher, mon cher. We are just servants. My name is Francis and that clock´s name is Arthur. But it is of no importance. Rather we should get you some tea to warm up and then you can go back to wherever you came from. Our master is not too fond of guests, oui?" the candleholder, Francis, explained with a polite smile on his face and he let go of Ivan´s hand. He trusted that the man would follow his lead now.

"Yao! We have a guest, oui? Some tea would be nice mon ami!" Francis shouted as he opened the door to a room. "A guest, aru?" a rather feminine voice answered and a teapot jumped from the table in the middle of the room. "Francis! You know our master does not like guests, aru!" the teapot exclaimed, looking rather annoyed at it´s fellow servant´s antics. "Yao! Not you too! We can´t throw that poor man out! We will just let him rest a bit, serve him some tea, and then he will leave." Francis tried to coax and a huff left the teapot. "Alright, aru. Yong Soo! Come here! We have a guest." Yao yelled and soon a small blue cup with a black line around it´s upper edge excitedly hopped from the table and over to the teapot. "A guest? Is it a girl, mama?" the small cup asked curiously and its´ brown eyes met Ivans´ lilac ones. "No, Yong Soo. Now come along. Mr. Francis will bring our guest to the living room while we will prepare the tea." The teapot said and nudged the little cup towards a row of cupboards.

"You heard him, mon cher! Follow me!" Francis laughed and motioned Ivan to follow him to the next room. Still slightly perplexed by the talking and moving objects, Ivan glanced around the kitchen one more time before following Francis. The room he was now in was big compared to the rooms in his house. Dark green curtains were closed and besides the candle light nothing else illuminated the room, leaving the corners in complete darkness. Francis led him towards a armchair standing next to the fireplace. The candleholder lightened a match and threw it on the wood in the fireplace and soon the room got a little bit brighter and warmer. "Sit down, sit down!" Francis pointed towards the armchair Ivan hesitantly followed the invitation, slowly sitting down in the comfy looking furniture.

"Monsieur, I have to ask you not to tell anybody about us. It would have terrible consequences for us." the seriousness was unexpected and Ivan locked eyes with the candleholder, nodding slowly. Usually he wasn´t so speechless if faced with strange things but, even for him, talking objects were considerably shocking.

"Move!" was the only warning Francis got, and he had barely any time to follow it, before Yao and Yong Soo rushed into the room on a serving cart. Right behind them was Arthur who closed the door silently and then walked over to Francis. The candleholder was mustering the clock smugly who responded with a dark glare. "I can´t believe you frog!" he muttered, crossed his arms and observed the happenings. "You will notice that I prepare the best tea around here, aru. Now come on, Yong Soo." the little cup let itself be filled with tea by Yao and then hopped over to Ivan who grabbed the handle of the magical cup and brought it up to his face, a sceptical look plastered on his face.

"Now, don´t be shy! Drink up! It is really good. Yao is the best, besides Arthur, at preparing tea." Francis exclaimed and Ivan nipped at the tea as if testing if it tasted weird.

"Ein altes Schloss, im Walde tief. Isoliert von der Welt und bewohnt von einem Biest. Kein Mensch kam jemals her, es ward vergessen und verlassen. Noch vor wenigen Jahren, erblühten Rosen rund umher, kletterten an den Mauern hoch und es war nicht menschenleer. Ein Fluch, ein Zauber, eine Chance. Es war eines Nacht als es geschah. Ein Zauberer aus dem Norden kam hier her. Kalte, violette Augen ließen jeden erschaudern. Ein Fluch, ein Zauber, eine Chance. Nun sind wir hier gefangen. Es traut sich keiner raus. Die Welt für uns ein fremder Ort, so fern und unerreichbar. Ein Fluch, ein Zauber, eine Chance. Vom Norden kam er her. Der Schlüssel um den Fluch zu lösen, liegt im Herzen tief." [2] the objects slowly started to hum and then it became a low song. It entranced the violet eyed man who sacked into himself, lulled to sleep by the soft melody and the warmth.

"Beautiful….." he murmured sleepily and a chuckle came from right next to him. He blearily opened his eyes and was met with a soft smiling Francis. "Ludwig composed it. You probably don´t understand much of it though. It is Master´s and Ludwig´s native language. We had some years in which we had no contact to the world and to deal with boredom and depression we started to write melodies and songs. You are the first human in years. Nobody ever came by. You would probably not believe that, considering we are living in a castle. However, the world has seemingly forgotten our existence." the candleholder explained a sad expression on his face and a pensive look in his eyes.

"Fran…." Arthur was interrupted by a loud growl and the banging of doors. The cups and Yao, as well as the other servants in the room froze and looked towards the door to the room. With a loud bang it opened and Ivan was torn out of his thoughts, jumping out of the armchair.

Now Ivan was not of a small physique but he still had to look up to come face to face with what could only be called a beast. His eyes widened and he instinctively moved backwards. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHAT IS A HUMAN DOING HERE?!" the beast yelled and Ivan could hear Yong Soo whimpering fearfully. "I SAID NO HUMANS ARE ALLOWED HERE!" the beast shouted furiously, advancing on the human in the room. "I am sorry! I did not want to anger you! I was attacked by wo…." Ivan was harshly interrupted when the beast grasped his collar and pulled him up. Hot breathe blew into his face and menacing red eyes glowered at him. "Shut your mouth, Mensch! [3] I don´t want to listen to your excuses, wertlose Kreatur [4]!" the beast shook the man in his grasp. Ivan clawed at the paws of the beast, trying to free himself from the grip that was slowly cutting of his air supply. "YOU WILL SEE WHAT YOU GET FOR YOU BEAHVIOUR!" the beast snarled and, still holding Ivan by his collar, ran out of the room towards the tower of the castle which held the prison cells. "See what you did get that man into?" Arthur hissed at Francis who was looking down guiltily. The warmth was leaving the room as the fireplace went out.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

[1] Meters: I am using the European system, thank you very much. However, if I use it with a specific number I will give you the converted number afterwards

[2] I came up with that. I am sorry if it is not that good (I am no good with rhymes and poems :"D) Here is the full translation:

German:

Ein altes Schloss, im Walde tief. Isoliert von der Welt und bewohnt von einem Biest. Kein Mensch kam jemals her, es ward vergessen und verlassen. Noch vor wenigen Jahren, erblühten Rosen rund umher, kletterten an den Mauern hoch und es war nicht menschenleer. Ein Fluch, ein Zauber, eine Chance. Es war eines Nacht als es geschah. Ein Zauberer aus dem Norden kam hier her. Kalte, violette Augen ließen jeden erschaudern. Ein Fluch, ein Zauber, eine Chance. Nun sind wir hier gefangen. Es traut sich keiner raus. Die Welt für uns ein fremder Ort, so fern und unerreichbar. Ein Fluch, ein Zauber, eine Chance. Vom Norden kam er her. Der Schlüssel um den Fluch zu lösen, liegt im Herzen tief

English:

An old castle, deep in the forest. Isolated from the world and a beast living within. No human ever came to this place, forgotten and abandoned. Only a few years prior, roses bloomed all around, climbing up the walls and not deserted. A curse, a spell, a chance. It was night when it happened. A magician from the north came. Cold, violet eyes made everyone shudder. A curse, a spell, a chance. Now were are trapped in here. No one wants to face the world. For us the world is a stranger, so far and unreachable. A curse, a spell, a chance. From the North he came. The key to the solution of this curse lays deep in the heart.

[3] German for: Human (Mensch)

[4] German for: worthless creature (wertlose Kreatur)

Da-da-daaaaaaaaaam. Finally! Action! Yes! Phew! Never thought it would be so hard to write living objects :"D So how did you like it? :D Is there something you did not like? If yes, what? Did you find something very good and you want to share? Then share! Whichever it is: negative, positive, advises: I will try to take all of it into consideration Thanks to all of you for your loyalty and everything 3

By the way, a friend of mine wanted me to draw the story as well, and I was like: yes, sure. Only afterwards did I remember that I am bad at drawing fanarts. Anyway, it is still a brilliant idea, right? I think I will actually try drawing it :D *feeling determined*

*giving around a plate with cookies, gingerbread and chocolate while drinking Glühwein*


	6. Kapitel 6: The misunderstanding

Author´s note:

Hello to you all! :D

I think this is one of my favourite scenes in this fanfiction :D Finally our lovebirds will meet (it was about time, wouldn´t you agree?) and then some other characters will be there for the first time. I am so excited right now about this story and I just can´t stop writing. It was really hard to stop writing this chapter for sure. However, I did not want it to be far more longer than the other chapters (what I mean by that: One chapter 2000 Words and then another 8000 words. I want to keep them kind of balanced at least :D )

Thanks to the reviewer hope you will like this chapter! There will some mistakes again but I hope nothing to tragic

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and I do not own Disney´s Beauty and the Beast.

Have fun 3 3 3

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Kapitel 6: The misunderstanding

"I hope father will come back soon." Natalya murmured while throwing a fork against the wooden wall of their house. The fork, thrown with so much force, stuck out of the wall. "Nat! I told you not to do that!" her oldest sister exclaimed and took the other two forks out of her sistser´s hand before they could meet the same fate as the one already buried in the wall. Natalya only shot her a glare before she laid her head down on her arms on the table. "I am sure he won´t take long" Liz said cheerily and smiled at her younger sister, who in turn only sighed, stood up and left the house. Kat and Liz only looked after her before sharing a look. They knew how obsessed Natalya was with their father and it was smarter to just let her be if he was away.

Kat continued cleaning the small fireplace from dust and ash, then she took some wood and laid into the fireplace for the evening. "Liz? Could you go chop some more wood? We will need some more tonight." the platinum blond haired woman asked and Liz nodded, taking the basket with her outside. She made her way towards the basement where she found the axe. She took it in one hand, making it look as if it weighted nothing, and went into the woods, looking out for fallen trees which she could hack to pieces.

She lowly hummed when she found one that suited the purpose and put the basket onto the ground. She bound her hair together and took the axe before starting her exhausting work. It had been sometime and sweat was forming on her forehead. She let the axe sink down and swept a hand over her face. Looking up into the sky that was partially hidden by the trees, she saw birds fly up towards the sun. It was a beautiful, warm day, considering it was almost November. She took in the calm forest for a few more seconds before turning back towards the fallen tree.

She was just putting the wood into the basket when the sounds of hooves made her look up startled. Her green eyes widened when she saw a horse running towards her. She jumped out of the way, only then noticing that it was her father´s horse Winter. She grabbed the reigns hastily, shortly losing her balance because of the horse´s power. "Winter! Shhh! Calm down! It´s me! Shhhhh" she pulled at the reigns and the white horse calmed down slowly, seeming to notice the human for the first time. "What are you doing here? And where is father?" she whispered and looked around worriedly. The horse neighed as if trying to communicate with her. She took in the trembling legs of the animal and the heavy breathing before coming to the conclusion that something bad must have happened. "Father is in danger! Shit! Come on Winter!" she exclaimed, getting onto the horse and galloping homewards. The axe and the wood lay forgotten in the forest.

"NAT! KAT! COME OUT! SOMETHING HAPPENED!" Liz yelled as she jumped off the horse quickly. At the panicked tone of their sister´s voice the other two came out of the house, looking worried. Their worry intensified when they saw their father´s horse was back but without it´s rider. "Liz! Why is Winter here? What happened?!" Kat asked fearfully and tears welled up in her eyes making them shine even more. "I don´t know! But I will go find out! You will stay here and wait for father´s and my return!" Elizabeta hurriedly explained, making her away into the house. Natalya, who was at least as stubborn as her older sister, went after her and before the brunette could reach her room, grabbed her hand and made Liz turn around. "I will come with you! I will not stay here, knowing that something happened to father!" the youngest said determinedly. If Liz hadn´t known her sister, she would have missed the look in the youngers´ eyes. The violet eyes were practically begging her sister to let her come with her. "No Nat. You know how to fight! You need to stay here! Sadik is barely at home and we can´t leave Kat and the ankle biters alone! They won´t be able to defend themselves!" Liz had grabbed Nats´ shoulders, looking into the others´ eyes. The younger one broke the eye contact and looked to the side, a frown plastered on her sweet face. "Thank you Nat. I will bring father back safely." The green eyed girl asked, shortly embracing her younger sister and then turned towards her room. Meanwhile, Katyusha had come into the house, having observed the conversation, tears in her eyes and hands grasped in front of her chest. "Father would want you to do the same, Nati." The oldest daughter murmured, laying her hand on Natalya´s left shoulder. The only response she got was a shrug before Natalya left her standing in the hall. "Please father, be safe. For both of their sakes." The young woman murmured looking at the ceiling pleadingly.

It was only 15 minutes later when Liz emerged from her room. She had her hair tied in a ponytail and a cape covered her head and shoulders. She had given up her green dress in favour of a white beige dress shirt and dark brown trousers. Light brown boots that ended in the middle of her tights completed the look. "I will be back soon." Liz explained shortly, grabbing a dagger and walking towards the nervous, white horse. It seemed that Winter seemed to feel the tension in the air and neighed loudly. "No going back Winter. Time to get father." Liz murmured and got on to the back of the horse, taking the reigns in one hand. Kat and Nat had followed her outside hurriedly and were now staring up at her. "Be careful Lizzy! Father would not want you to get hurt." Katyusha begged of her sister, having grabbed her hand in the process. "I will come after you if you do not return in two days!" Natalya whispered, still not happy about being left behind. "Don´t worry. I will return soon." Liz shouted, kicked her shoes into the sides of the horse and galloping off into the forest.

Natalya sharply turned around, a look that could be described as either absolutely murderous or mad on her face. Kat did not need to follow her to know that the young girl was in her room sharpening her sword.

"Faster, Winter! Faster!" Liz yelled, her breath fogging up and dispersing in the cold air. Only the hooves of the horse trampling on the forest floor and the harsh breathes of the animal could be heard, disturbing the silence of the nightly forest. Liz had been on her way for the better part of the day and now she could barely see anything in the darkness. It was not much later that she arrived at a big iron gate and stopped the horse abruptly, looking up and mustering the gate closely. She could not be sure that her father would be here but she had to stop for the night. If she kept on going, Winter would collapse and she would have to keep on going without the horse. She jumped off the horse and took the reigns, pulling the unwilling animal along. She pushed the gate open and cringed at the horribly squeaking noise it produced. Tugging at the reigns the young woman walked over the bridge, her eyes fixed on the castle and the big, wooden gate. Stay here Winter!" she whispered quickly and let the reigns go, before knocking on the door. After she got no answer, she tried the door handle and to her surprise the gate opened quietly and she stepped into the dark entrance hall. "Hello?" she lowly asked and looked back towards the nervous horse which shook his head harshly as if trying to stop her. "I wanted to ask whether a traveler came to this place and whether I could stay here for a night!" she exclaimed in a deep voice. She did not want strangers to know that she was a girl, as they probably wouldn´t take her seriously. It had happened many times before. As far as she cared they could keep on thinking that she was a man. "A second one? How curious, oui?" a voice murmured and she looked around searchingly. "Where are you? Could you help me? I am looking for my father!" she explained walking towards the middle of the hall, coming to a stop beneath the big chandelier. "Oui, oui. He looked for shelter here." the voice answered lowly, keeping to a mere whisper, barely audible. "Is he still here? Come on out, I won´t hurt you! I promise! I just want to him to come back home!" she pleaded and turned around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Down here! I will bring you to him, but then you have to leave immediately, oui?" Liz yelped when she looked down and a speaking candleholder greeted her with a guilty look on it´s face. "Wh….What or who are you?" Liz asked confusedly and knelt down, examining the candleholder closely. "Monsieur! Please let me down! Not that you don´t have gentle hands but I only let myself be touched like this by my partner!" Francis yelped as he was manhandled rather roughly. "Who invented you? How can you talk?" Liz held the candleholder closer to her face, slightly turning it from one side to the other. "Monsieur! We need to hurry!" Francis tried to free himself from the hands that were holding him and after a few seconds he was let down. "No follow me, oui? But quietly Monsieur!" Francis whispered and made it way into the castle. Liz stood up slowly, casted one last look over her shoulder before following the strange object.

They went through dark halls and walked up circular staircases until they reached an old wooden door. "My master imprisoned your father in this tower." The candleholder explained quietly and carefully Liz opened the door, looking through the small gap. "Why would he do that? Did my father do something?" she asked lowly and peeked around the door, making sure that the hall that greeted her was indeed empty. "My master does not like guests. You really need to hurry!" the magical object remarked and made it´s way over to a wooden door with a peephole in it. "Father?! Father! It is me! E….Henry!" she harshly whispered and looked through the peephole into the cell that lay behind the heavy door.

"El…Henry? What are you doing here! You have to leave!" a voice answered her and soon a pair of lilac eyes locked with her green ones. "Thank God! You are not injured, are you?" she whispered and Ivan shook his head. A small cough escaped him though and his daughter furrowed her brows worriedly. "How long have you been here?" she asked quickly and tried to open the door. "Monsieur has been here for barely 2 days. Here let me open the door." The candleholder gently pushed the young woman away and put the key into the lock before turning it around and opening the door. "We have to leave! It is not safe to be here!" Ivan exclaimed as soon as he was freed, taking his daugther´s hand into his and running towards the door that led to the circular staircase. The candleholder was following them as fast as it could and soon they were in the entrance hall. "Francis! What the bloody hell?!" a gruff voice yelled and they turned around, looking alarmed. "Arthur! Let me explain, oui? I couldn´t let that poor man rot in that cell when he didn´t do anything wrong!" Francis explained hurriedly and stood himself in front of the humans. "I know Francis, but when Master finds out, not only will he be in danger but that boy too!" a grandfather clock stepped out of the shadows and made it´s way towards them. Meanwhile, Ivan was pulling his daugther´s hand and pulled her behind him. "Don´t say a word." He breathed and faced the magical objects again. "Just let them leave. Master will not find out! And if he did, he wouldn´t care! He doesn´t have to know!" Francis pleaded and a tired sigh escaped Arthur and he shook his head. "Okay, it is not as if I like imprisoning innocent peo-" he was interrupted, again, by terrifying growl and turned around, coming face to face with his beastly master. "What did you want to say Arthur?" the beast growled and it looked as if all colour left the clock. "M-Master! I…." he stuttered before shutting his mouth as the beast shoved him aside and came to halt in front of the candleholder and the humans. "Move aside, Franny." the beast snarled but the candleholder, although trembling badly, did not move one bit. "Gi-Master! Please! Let them leave! They are innocent! They do not deserve to be imprisoned!" the candleholder exclaimed and spread its´ arms as if to protect the travelers from his master. "If you do not move aside you will be imprisoned as well!" the beast growled and bared its´ teeth. A sharp intake of breathe could be heard from Arthur and Francis trembled even more. "I…I don´t care! I am at fault that this happened in the first place!" Francis exclaimed and gulped noticeably. "Well? Alright then! ALFRED! BERWALD! MATTHIAS! COME HERE! the beast shouted and soon clattering could be heard and three knight armors stepped into the hall, shortly bowing in front of the beast. "Berwald! Take Francis to a cell! He won´t get out of it until I say so! Understood?" one of the knight armors, assumedly Berwald, nodded, stepped forward and took the candleholder in its´ hands with a barely audible "s´ry". Francis tried to free himself from Berwalds´ hands without any success.

"Alfred! Matthias! Take this wertlose Pack [1] to their cell!" the beast ordered the other two knights who came forward. "WAIT! PLEASE!" Liz shouted and moved in front of her father, blocking the armor´s way to him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT BOY?" the beast snarled and Liz flinched. "LET MY FATHER LEAVE! PLEASE! HE IS ALREADY SICK! HIS FAMILY IS WAITING FOR HIM! JUST TAKE ME FOR HIM!" Liz exclaimed determinedly and balled her fists, looking straight into the beasts´ eyes. "And why should I do that?" the beast growled lowly and advanced on her. Elizabeta could feel her father pulling her back and taking one of her hands. "Please! Show some mercy! I will stay here, but please let him leave!" the disguised girl pleaded and pulled her hand free from her father´s grasp who was starting to protest. "No! Don´t listen! Please! Don´t take my child away!" the young father cried out and moved in front of the young woman. "Father!" Liz shouted and grasped his arm. "BE QUIET! BOTH OF YOU! THE BOY WILL STAY! LEAVE NOW!" the beast growled towards Ivan and motioned for Alfred to take the man outside. The armor grabbed the young father, first gently but when Ivan struggled more roughly, and took him outside, pushing him along before turning around and closing the wooden gate. "NO! PLEASE! ELI!" Ivan shouted and scrambled up the stairs, hammering against the gate and tears streaming down his cheeks. He coughed a few times and sank to his knees. "Lizzy….." he whispered weakly and sobbed.

"Matthias. Take that boy to a cell and make sure it is locked!" the beast ordered and the last armor packed Elizabeta´s arm roughly, making her yelp in the process. She was then pulled back towards the tower in which the cells were. The armor opened one cell, then pushed her in and slammed the door close. "At least you are safe, father." She murmured and curled up as a cold wind came in through the window.

"Dude, really. Just leave, my master won´t be happy to see that you are still here!" the knight armor, that had thrown him out one day prior, exclaimed, arms folded. "Not without Liz, da?" Ivan murmured, sitting on the cold ground and leaning against the walls of the castle. "Duuuuuuude! I will get into trouble! I don´t need that! Geez! And here I thought I would not need to use force!" the armor exclaimed exasperatedly and grabbed Ivan´s collar, dragging him down the stairs. "I SAID NO!" Ivan yelled, wrestling free from the armor´s grasp and stood up hastily. "If you don´t comply I will have to tell my master and that is something you really won´t me to do!" the knight growled and advanced on Ivan angrily. "So what?! I want her back!" Ivan snarled and made himself ready to attack the armor. "And I sai-wait! What?! Her? What do you mean with "her"?" the armor asked and stopped abruptly, it´s head tilted to one side. "HER! My daughter! Liz! Please!" Ivan begged and pointed towards the tower of the castle. "Dude! We don´t have your daughter. We have your son! Did you hit your head when I threw you out, or what?" the suit of armor expounded and chuckled, it´s left hand going to it´s neck. "NO! IT´S MY DAUGTHER! She…well….she sometimes disguises herself as a man…." Ivan explained, getting quieter at the end. "WHAT?! You mean….oh come on! How uncool! We just imprisoned a girl?! Why didn´t you say so from the start?! And what the fuck do you mean that she disguises herself as a man sometimes? What kind of woman would do that anyway?! Man! Really! I feel so unheroic now…!" the armor cursed and clasped his head in his hands, looking rather frustrated. "Please! I can´t lose her! I lost her mother, please don´t let me lose her too!" Ivan pleaded and the armor looked up, a sigh escaping it. "Look dude. I would love to help you. Heck, I´m a hero! I can´t put a girl who is innocent into prison! However, my master won´t let her leave. The fact she is a girl is of no importance in that case. Nevertheless, the fact that she is a girl might make her stay here a bit more comfy." the armor said and patted Ivan´s shoulder who shrugged the armor off, looking livid. "As if I would let her stay here!" the platinum blond haired man said angrily and pushed the armor away, making his way towards the stairs. "Dude! Please! It will not help her one bit! I guarantee you I will do what I can so that she has a good life here and maybe our Master will let her leave at one point. However, if you stay here this sure as hell won´t happen!" Alfred informed the young father and blocked his way towards the castle. Ivan glared at him. "And why should I believe you?" Ivan queried and a dark aura encased him and if the armor had been able to shiver it probably would have. "I am a hero! I would never break a promise or tell you lies!" the armor exclaimed, feeling offended by Ivan´s question. "I will come back for her and then you won´t stop me!" Ivan snarled, turning around and leaving the armor on the bridge all by itself. "I´ll be jiggered. [2]" the armor murmured and turned around.

"What do you mean we imprisoned a girl?" Arthur exclaimed loudly and the other objects stopped what they were doing. "Yes, that weird traveler Francis let in just told me that that boy is in fact a girl. I think he called her "Liz" or something like that!" Alfred explained enthusiastically. "I will be damned. A real girl!" Arthur murmured and scratched his chin pensively. "Art! We can´t leave her in that cold cell! She will get sick!" Alfred pleaded and Arthur swore that he could still see those blue, sparkling eyes looking at him, begging him to agree with him. "Alfred…." the castle´s manager whispered tiredly and looked away. "Arthur! Come on! You can´t seriously consider leaving her there! If Francis was here, he would agree with me!" Alfred exclaimed getting frustrated with Arthur´s behaviour.

The clock gasped and looked at the man furiously. "You bloody idiot! Fine! I will go talk to our master!" Arthur yelled, feeling insulted that the frog seemed to be better than him. Before Alfred could say anything else the clock had left the room and its´ occupants. "What the fucking hell?" Alfred said stunned and looked around confusedly. "You shouldn´t compare him with Francis in any way Alfred." a feather duster informed him and Alfred turned towards it. "But Mattie! I did not compare him to Fancy-pants!" Alfred defended himself, wildly gesticulating. "You might not have done it straightforward, however, he probably understood it like that." Mattie explained tiredly and left it at that. The knight´s armor slowly stood up from it´s kneeling position and made it´s way out of the room.

"MASTER! I have to talk to you!" the castle manager shouted and pushed open the door towards the bedroom of the beast. "And what exactly do you want to talk about eyebrows?" a voice echoed through the partially destroyed room. "About the prisoner from yesterday." Arthur asked, looking annoyed at being called eyebrows. They suited him, okay? "What about the boy?" was the answer he got and he let out an annoyed sigh. "Gilbert! It is not a boy we have put in that cell but a girl!" Arthur informed his master and a snarl answered him. "I told you to call me Master, eyebrows! You are worthy to call me by my name!" the beast growled and if they were still human, Arthur would have slapped him right then. However, his master was in a more advantageous position, looking at their bodily differences.

"Well! Okay, Master then. That boy is a girl! For the second time now!" Arthur snarled angrily and folded his arms. "What do you mean with that? That was clearly a boy!" Gilbert snarled, not believing one word. "That traveler told Alfred that the boy was indeed his daughter. We could at least examine our prisoner and either prove it is true or not. Or do you want to leave a girl in that cell?" Arthur proposed carefully and when a low growl answered him, he let a smug smirk cross his features. "I will tell Yao to send Lien to the cell to confirm whether the prisoner is a girl or not." Arthur explained shortly. "If…..if it is a girl….just give her the room in the north wing, ja?" Arthur looked up, stunned by the small voice of his master. Never had he heard that man talk so softly. "Alright, Master. I understood."

"She is a girl. Easy as that. From head to toe, really. Maybe her character is more that of a tomboy, but all in all, that traveler told Alfred the truth. I even got her name. It is Elizabeta. If we leave her up there in the cell, I can guarantee you that she will end up with pneumonia soon. She has already developed a cough and light fever. Nothing worse and nothing that won´t be cured with a bit of rest in a warm room, a meal and a cup of tea." Lien explained after she came back from the cell. "Thank you, Lien. Get Alfred and tell him to bring the girl to the bedroom in the north wing. Tell him as well that she is not to go to the west wing, not matter what. Yao please prepare a small meal and a cup of tea for her. If you have any questions, I will be in my room." Arthur ordered the other servants and left the room.

"You are for real? It is a girl?" another cup asked, it´s brown eyes watching Lien excitedly. "Yes, Kiku. A pretty one at that. Nevertheless, she has got a real temperament. Almost as bad as our master." Lien explained to her brothers and sister who all were watching her interestedly. "That is so great! Master and she will be perfect for each other!" another cup shouted cheerfully. "I am not so sure. She is quiet angry about what happened and she did not really like our Master….." Lien explained, remembering the curses and statement that left the girl´s mouth 15 minutes ago.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

[1] wertloses Pack (German)= worthless bunch

[2] I will be jiggered is seemingly archaic (at least to the online dictionary I use :"D) and means something like "Well, I will be fucking damned" and would be the English equivalent for the German "Da brat mir einer einen Strauß" ("Somebody roasts me a ostrich" kind of sound hilarious but you would probably do not understand what I meant if I used the direct translation :"D Heck I would not really understand it at first xD)

So yeah, Elizabeta disguising herself as a man. I could not NOT write it.

I am sorry that I let Francis be imprisoned and that Liz and Gilbert barely talked to each other. I hope you like the small changes I put into the story

If there was something you did not like or you did like just tell me. Also if you have any ideas and a piece of advice for me It is indeed my first long fanfiction which I am writing all by myself :"D

*baking cookies and looking out for a snowy December*

Kindacute


	7. Kapitel 7: Perfection of Deceit

Author´s note

Hey there :3 It is almost Christmas ( 12 days is in my definition "almost") anyway I am so sorry that you had to wait a little bit longer :/ I had been so busy because of my university courses (the first time you have less than 10 courses in 2 years of study and you still have so much to do :/ How did I survive the other four semesters? Phew) Aaaaaaaanyway….I am so sorry if Roderich is OOC here, it wasn´t my intention more or less. Yes Roderich is a sissy ( at least I think so) and he is a bit arrogant ( again my opinion) but what is going to happen in this chapter is a bit over the top for him. However: He is Gaston in my version and so he had to adapt to that role somehow and I tried to do a little bit of damage containment (I kind of prefer the German term here, I don´t know why XD Schadensbegrenzung for all of you that like to learn German words and stuff)

So be warned: This chapter is more or less only about Roderich being a little, scheming douche…..I am so sorry Roderich! So sorry .

Thanks to all those lovely reviewers out there who took their time to comment on the story! I am always so excited (and I just can´t hide it) about reading your reviews!

Anyway: Still no beta reader and so I am sorry for any mistakes….

Disclaimer:

I do not own Disney´s Beauty and the Beast, Hetalia and the songs I used in this chapter.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Kapitel 7: Perfection of deceit

„Markus!" Roderich yelled, a look of pure dissatisfaction on his face, and stomped his foot. "Yes, sir?" Markus asked as he entered the room. "Where is the carriage, you were supposed to organize for today?" the pianist asked and pointed towards the entrance. "It hasn´t arrived yet, sir." the smaller blond said, looking shamefully downwards. "I can see that. I take you in and how do you thank me? By working sloppily." Roderich exclaimed furiously and stormed out of the room. Markus balled his fists and held back the tears. He wanted to show his caretaker how grateful he was but it seemed that it always backfired.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" a familiar voice asked and a knock on the open door followed. "Miss Lily. To what do we owe this honour?" the boy scrubbed his tears away and turned around quickly. "My brother asked me to bring you the music books you ordered. Is everything alright, dear?" Lily asked worriedly when she noticed the red rimmed eyes. "Yes, of course. You can just give me the books, I will give them to Mr. Roderich." Markus replied, forced a small, polite smile and reached out for the books that were in Lilys´ hands. "Sweety, you obviously cried. What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" Lily softly asked and knelt down, so that she could be on eyelevel with the younger boy.

"No, Miss Lily. It´s alright. It was my own fault anyway. How is Mr. Vash?" Markus tried to change the topic. "He is fine. If you want to talk about something, just come down to the bookstore." Lily said gently and gave the boy a sweet smile. Markus only nodded shortly before escorting the woman outside. He clasped the books closer and turned around.

"Markus! We will go out for dinner. Get yourself dressed and come downstairs. Don´t let me wait for too long. You have stressed my nerves enough already." Roderich said as Markus entered his room. He shortly glanced up, noticed the books and motioned for Markus to lay them down on the desk next to the window. "Yes, sir." with a small bow Markus left the room and made his way down the hall where his own room was. It was only 15 minutes later that Markus emerged from his room, dressed in black cotton pants, a white dress shirt and a waistcoat above it. Golden buttons were sewn on the black cloth and Markus had pulled on a black cape to protect himself from the cold air outside.

He hurried downstairs, looking into the rooms to make sure that his master wasn´t already waiting before sitting down on a small cushioned bench in the foyer. Roderich came down only 10 minutes later. He himself was dressed in a dark violet suit, his hair neatly combed and a cane in his left hand. "Are you ready Markus? Then come along." the older male said and motioned for Markus to open the door. The small boy, desperate to please his master, hurried forwards, opened the door and let the pianist step out before closing the door.

Silence reigned in the carriage when they were on their way to the pub. Roderich looked rigidly outside, taking in the scenery and only once did a small smile, so small Markus almost did not see it, grace his face. Markus didn´t need to look outside to know where they were. He knew that Vash and Roderich shared some childhood memories and that whenever they passed the small, old bookstore, Roderich would smile and then frown until they reached their goal.

Markus was curious as to why those emotions would cross over the pianist´s face. What could have happened that would turn sweet childhood memories into uncomfortable experiences? Markus dallied with this thought until the carriage stopped in front of a pub called "Habsburgia". "Markus! Get out!" Roderich shouted and the boy was snapped out of his thoughts so suddenly that he reflexively jumped from his seat and almost fell out of the carriage face first.

Roderich shortly mustered him before making his way towards to the entrance of the pub. The smaller male straightened himself quickly, brushed his clothes clean and followed the pianist with his head bowed.

It had been later that evening when Roderich had drunken some beer already and his hazy mind remembered the happenings of the day before. "Markus! How could she deject me? I am so p-perfect!" Roderich blubbered and set down his beer mug, his stare was fixed on the boy who sat across him. "I….I…..Maybe she was just….taken by surprise." Markus replied uncertainly, laying down his fork and knife. Roderich gave a huff before leaning back. "Markus, you are right! That poor girl isn´t used to such charity!" the older man declared, his right hand going to his heart and his eyes closed as if he was able to feel the pain of those who weren´t him. Markus, being grateful that his caretaker wasn´t depressed anymore, nodded and agreed. "You are simply the best. Better than all the rest, better than anyone, Anyone I ever met." [1] Markus said melodiously and soon most of the patrons in the pub joined in. "You are right! Every one of you! It couldn´t be me! Who would not want to be with me or actually be me?! I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big wealth." [2] Roderich exclaimed and abruptly stood up, his beer mug in one hand.

The patrons cheered and raised their drinks. "We are stuck on your heart! We hang on every word you say!" the female patrons sang, their eyes hazy as they dreamily stared at the handsome pianist. "In your heart I see the start of every night and every day. In your eyes, I get lost, I get washed away. Just as long as I'm here in your arms, I could be in no better place!" a familiar brown haired girl sang and hugged Roderich´s left arm. A low growl came from a red eyed woman who was observing the situation. "Michelle!" she lowly snarled and made her way over. "I know ihr Lieben [3], that you all want to be me. However, I am a superstar, and I don´t care who you are!" Roderich declared loudly, the alcohol getting to his mind. He took a chair and stood on it and toasting to himself. He quickly emptied the mug and before he could even call for someone to refill it, the red eyed woman from before handed him a new mug. "You're simply the best. Better than all the rest, better than anyone. Anyone I ever met!" Vladia sang and ignored the sharp intake of air from Michelle. " I got fortune, I got fame. Love it when you say my name. Love to be the one everyone wants to be. More brilliant than everybody!" Roderich turned away from Vladia, spread his arms melodramatically, then brought his drink to his mouth and emptied the mug in one gulp. He let the mug fall and ignored it as it shattered when it hit the ground. Markus who just wanted to cheer the pianist up slowly felt uncomfortable being surrounded by so many drunken people. He worriedly observed Roderich. "Boy! Come on! Sing along!" an older man said and shoved Markus slightly. "You're simply the best. Better than all the rest, better than anyone. Anyone we ever met." came the chorus and Markus hesitantly sang along. It was making him nervous to be in a crowd like this.

After some time, which felt like an eternity to Markus, the patrons calmed down and Roderich climbed down from the table. He walked over to his protégé who had made his way to the door. "Markus! Wasn´t this wonderful? I can see why everyone wants to be me. I am just so perfect!" Roderich laughed and seized Markus´ shoulders. "Yes." Markus shortly replied and Roderich ruffled the soft blond hair. "Come along! I have an idea how to persuade Elizabeta to marry me." the pianist explained as he walked out of the pub towards the carriage. Markus followed him closely, being concerned about what the drunken mind of his guardian had come up with.

"You see, Markus. We all know that Ivan, Elizabeta´s dearest father, is mad. But she loves him dearly and she would do everything for him." Roderich explained, leaning closer to Markus when they were seated in the carriage. "We will go see Mr. Feliks Łukasiewicz and his assistant Mr. Toris Laurinaitis." Roderich said and smirked evilly. "Are you sure? Isn´t this going too far?" Markus asked worriedly, not being completely convinced by the pianist´s plan. "Nonsense!" Roderich interrupted him and with a movement of his hand he made it obvious he did not want to hear anything about possible flaws of his plan anymore.

Markus shut his mouth, bowed his head and busied himself with his hands. He did not talk to his caretaker until they reached the estate of the psychiatrist.

" Feliks! Great to see you." Roderich exclaimed merrily, the alcohol still strong, and shook the psychiatrists hand who was not looking amused at being visited that late. "Roderich. I would totally like to, like really, say the same but it is late and you like totally disturbed my beauty sleep." Feliks replied and took his hand back.

"Don´t be like that, old friend. I came to talk to you about something of great importance!" Roderich whispered conspiratorially and leaned closer to the smaller male. "I need you to help me with my plan." the brunette explained when Feliks looked interested. "Okay it is like really late and I totally want to go to bed, so come in and make it quick. Like really quick." Lukas gave in as his interest was peeked, and let his unwanted visitors in. "Feliks? Who is it?" a soft voice called out and soon Toris rounded the corner and reached the three males. "Roderich and Markus. They totally want to talk to me about something absolutely interesting." Feliks explained to his assistant who tiredly greeted the two visitors. "Come along, we will go to the backroom." Feliks motioned for the three others to follow him.

 _When they were all seated in the backroom, Roderich cleared his throat and started to explain what he wanted. " Feliks, you know Ivan. He is a mad man; you of all people should know that." Feliks slowly nodded, his eyes darkening and his body tensing as Roderich mentioned the platinum blond. "Yes, but as you know, it is not needed to hospitalize him. I would totally be not a good psychiatrist if I were to do that only because of like personal reasons." Feliks replied and Toris who sat right next to him nodded in agreement._

 _You see, when Ivan and his family first moved to the place, Feliks and Toris went to them to welcome them in their village. However, when they came to the house at the borders of the village, they did not meet anyone. It would not have been considered strange or disconcerting if the door had not been open. Worriedly they went into the house to see if someone actually had broken in or not. What the duo did not know about were the two small children that were in the house._

 _When Anastasia noticed the two strangers, she cried out and her younger brother let out a loud wail. The distressed voices of the children alarmed Ivan who had been in the basement and who quickly made his way into the house, a pipe in his hand and raised to attack whoever had the nerve to endanger his grandchildren. "What are you two doing in my house, da? Are you here to steal something? Did you hurt my little snowflakes, da?" Ivan snarled and made his way threateningly over to the shocked psychiatrist and his assistant. " Like totally not. We are just here to welcome you. Like really now!" Feliks tried to defend himself as he backed away from the man who looked like a psycho with his creepy smile and dangerous aura._

" _I don´t really believe you, da?" Ivan smiled sweetly and raised his pipe but before he could strike the green eyed man, he was stopped as a hand seized his wrist. "D-Don't do that. We really just wanted to welcome you." the brunette who held his wrist stammered and was about to let go and back away when lilac eyes locked with his and the taller male turned towards him. The bigger man towered over the small brunette and slowly the smaller one released his hold. "Nobody is allowed to hurt my family, da?" Ivan explained and again raised the pipe. "Father!" a high pitch voiced stopped the platinum blond and the pipe came to a halt only millimetres away from the brunette's head. "Father! Don't! You are scaring Anastasia and Dimitri! This behaviour is the reason why we had to move!" Katyusha who stood in the doorway chastised her father sternly._

 _The two children stood behind her and their hands were grasping their mother´s skirt tightly. Wide, scared eyes locked with Ivans´ and he let the pipe sink. "I am sorry, da? Just….when they screamed….I was scared that….well…." Ivan had the decency to look ashamed and stepped away from the shivering brunette when his daughter made her way over to the scared duo. "I am sorry. My father is overprotective of his family and I am sorry that you were in this situation. I would kindly ask you to leave." Katyusha helped Feliks to his feet and ushered them to the door. Feliks and Toris did not say anything as they left the house behind, still shocked about almost having their heads smashed in._

"Yes, but maybe you will change your mind if I support your orphanage project. It is almost winter and the orphanage is not really well insulated. Wouldn´t you agree? Some money would sure help to repair the heating system and the front of the building." Roderich explained and was satisfied to see that Feliks and Toris looked torn. "I…Like…I don´t really know if I am able to help you." Feliks replied and his eyes became guarded. Toris gripped his hand and squeezed it shortly. Feliks glanced at him before turning to Roderich. "Feliks. Think about those poor children. They will freeze and probably die of pneumonia." the pianist tried to convince his counterpart. Feliks looked even more torn when the fate of the children was mentioned and he nervously looked towards Toris. "Not every child is as fortunate as Markus here. On second thought, maybe I should put him into that orphanage. I don´t really think that I can take care of him if I don´t have a wife." Roderich explained and Markus paled. The youngest male looked unbelievingly at his caretaker who did not even acknowledge him.

"You wouldn´t! That boy trusts you! You can´t just do that!" Toris exclaimed angrily and stood up abruptly. "I can and I will. It is very important for a child to have a mother." Roderich explained briefly, looking bored. "Toris, like totally take Markus out of this room. I will talk with Mr. Roderich alone." Feliks ordered and Toris looked at him. They stared at each other for a short time before Toris seized Markus´ shoulders and lead him out of the room.

"Roderich, we don´t really get along well for many reasons. This is one of them. I will never understand how you can be like that to someone who is so close to you. However, I cannot let Markus suffer and for his sake I will help you. Furthermore, you will finance all necessary repairs in the orphanage." Feliks demanded, his eyes looking at the pianist imploringly. "I can´t see why that boy stays with you. Gratefulness aside." the only reply he got was a satisfied smile.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

[1] I used the lyrics of the song "Simply the best" by Tina Turner

[2] Lyrics of "Superstar" by Toy Box

Be aware that I only marked the lyrics once; however, I used them in between again ;)

[3] ihr Lieben (German) = you dear (English)

I can´t believe I wrote that. Yes, Roderich is not my favourite character but I don´t actually hate him. I don't think he is that kind of character who would actually do what he did here or at least he would not go that far. However, he has to behave like Gaston would and therefore, Roderich had to all that stuff.

Feliks and Toris weren´t supposed to be in this story, but when I wrote this chapter and noticed that I did not cast the role of the psychiatrist, I thought that those two would be brilliant. Not because I consider them as reasonable or something like that (Toris yes, Feliks not. Reaaaally not ;) ) but I found it funny that someone like Feliks is a psychiatrist and also because I did not have any character in mind that would agree with something like that because of money. So I needed someone that might have some personal reasons to hate Ivan and who might be persuaded with moral arguments. Anyway I hope liked the chapter ;)

Review if you like. I would be very happy!

Love you all

Kindacute


	8. Kapitel 8: Of monsters and knights

Author´s note

New Chapter! Hurray! Party! (Almost Christmas Break 3 )

So it is rather unspectacular; I guess. I brewed it like this: A little bit of information + fun + tiny bit of USUK + Asian Power = Chapter

At least you did not have to wait for too long, right? Someone asked me how many Chapters I will write for this story and to be honest? No idea, I did not expect to have more than 5 and look where it got me :"D It is so much fun to write this! So have fun reading this chapter! Drink some hot chocolate or tea and eat cookies and other sweets while reading this chapter

Disclaimer: I don´t own Disney´s Beauty and the Beast, Hetalia and I don´t own any songs used here

Enjoy 3

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Kapitel 8: Of monsters and knights

"Why should I go with you?" Elizabeta snarled and backed away from the knight that stood before her. "Dude, don´t make it any harder. I am just following my orders. I won´t hurt you." Alfred explained tiredly and tried to step closer to the furious green eyed girl. "As if I woul-" Elizabeta had to stop here as a coughing fit seized her body and she folded into herself. "Missie! Really, you don´t feel well and I promise that you will feel better if you follow me to your new quarters." Alfred explained, sounding sympathetic and guilty. "So that's it, right? Now that you know that I am a girl you go all soft. You are a sissy!" Liz exclaimed angrily and turned away from the armor and looked outside the small window. "Well….uh…I am not a sissy!" Alfred defended himself, his face turning bright red and his face showing how offended he felt by that comment. "Yeah, and I am an empress!" Liz snarled, still not looking at the other occupant of the room. The knight stomped his foot, feeling rather frustrated with the tomboyish girl who refused to look at him or acknowledge him. "Fine! You know what? You can rot in this cell! I will go tell my master, right now and then you will see what you get for this….this stubbornness!" Alfred slammed the cell door close, the sound echoing through the castle halls.

"What did you say?!" the beast growled dangerously and it´s hot breath wafted over the armor, making it fog up. "She said she does not want to be moved from the cell. She wouldn´t listen to anything." Alfred gulped and backed away slightly from his master that was huffing angrily. The beast snarled loudly, turned away from the knight and before Alfred could say anything, left the room on it´s way towards the cell that held the girl. "Bullocks…." came from the open door and Alfred whirled around. "Artie! Dude!" he cheerily exclaimed and the clock looked towards him. "Alfred what is the meaning of this?" Arthur asked and pointed towards the direction in which their master had run. "That missie is being stubborn and I think Gilbert wasn´t too happy about his hospitality being dejected." the knight expounded and scratched his neck. Arthur winced at the sound that was produced and Alfred immediately stopped. "Old habits die hard, huh?" he murmured and Arthur swore he could practically see the sad smile on his friend´s face, although he hadn´t seen that face for so long. He dearly missed the sparkling blue eyes and that brilliant smile.

A shrill scream echoed through the house, soon followed by curses, hue and cry. "Let me down, bastard! I DON `T WANT YOUR PITY! LEAVE ME BE! MONSTER!" Liz cried as she was forcefully grabbed and thrown over the furry shoulder of the beast. She tried to kick the castle´s master and get free but the only response she got was a low growl as a warning and immediately she lessened her resistance. "NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO REJECT MY HOSPITLIATY! I DON`T CARE WHETHER YOU ARE A GIRL OR NOT!" the beast yelled and Elizabeta slightly flinched. "You are a monster!" she whispered as her eyes slowly filled with tears. She couldn´t help it. She was so tired and emotionally exhausted from this whole ordeal and she just wanted to be hugged by her fathers´ soothing arms, but she couldn´t, could she? She was imprisoned in this castle, with this monster as her gaoler and all those strange beings. She silently sobbed and watched as her tears hit the floor.

What she didn´t see was the guilty look in the beasts´ eyes as it carried the girl towards the north wing. With every sob that escaped the girl on Gilbert´s shoulder, his heart got a little bit heavier.

Gilbert slammed the door open, his red eyes looking around the room, making sure it was suitable for the stubborn girl and made his way over to the bed. He threw the girl on the bed and for a few seconds they stared at each other, green, red rimmed eyes locked with glowing red ones. "This is your room now. You may leave it and walk through the castle. But don´t go into the west wing! Never! Yao and Lien will come by later to look at that cough of yours." Gilbert explained, rather calmly, considering his temper and that he did not have any contact with humans for years. He did not get an answer though. "Did you understand me?!" he demanded and raised his voice to a more threatening level. Elizabeta only glared at him before turning her back to him. Gilbert snarled and flexed his claws. "I…..YOU MUST EAT DINNER WITH ME!" he exclaimed, almost yelled at the other occupant and was satisfied that she turned towards him again. "No! I am not hungry." Liz stated stubbornly, glared at the beast again and turned towards the window. Never would she eat with that monster. "THIS WASN`T A QUESTION! IF YOU DON`T COME DOWN FOR DINNER, YOU WILL NOT GET ANYTHING TO EAT AT ALL!" Gilbert shouted menacingly and left the room quickly, slamming the door close.

Liz sat on the bed, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at the closed door. She let out a small sob before breaking off into a coughing fit. "Oh dear, you poor thing." a metallic arm was laid around her shoulders and the green eyed girl looked up alarmed, having been of the opinion that she was the only one in the room. "Look at those gorgeous green eyes. I have the perfect dress to go with them!" the closet that was embracing her lightly exclaimed and Liz looked at it incredulously. "There, there. Don´t be confused. I am not the only cursed being you have met in this castle. Oh dear, you have got a fever. Master is so irresponsible sometimes, leaving someone in that cold cell for some time." the closet pulled back it´s metallic hand from the girl´s forehead. "Now, I think that these horrendous clothes are rather dirty and uncomfortable, so let us get you out of them." the closet declared and started to reach for Elizabeta who in turn backed away.

"You don´t have to worry. Oh by the way, I think I haven´t told you my name yet. It is Monica, but you can also call me Moni. You probably have met my older brother. The candleholder, Francis." Monica chattered and pulled out a beige coloured nightgown. "Oh….yes…" was the quiet reply and Monica turned around with a perplexed look on her broad face. "That is a reaction I am not used to. Did he offend you somehow?" Moni asked and handed the nightgown to Liz who hesitantly took it. "Uh….well…no….but….that monster put him into prison for helping me and my father. I am sorry." Liz explained and noticed how the closet tensed. Don´t ask her how she could notice it, as a closet is a rather inflexible thing to begin with. "That surprises me….Francis is one of the only persons that are able to communicate with Master Gilbert peacefully." Moni said with a small forced smile and looked expectantly at Lizzy who yet had to change into the nightgown.

"How can anybody peacefully talk to that monster?" Lizzy murmured and her grasp on the nightgown tightened, her eyes downcast as she fought against the tears which threatened to spill over. "Sweety, really. Mon cher. I know Master Gilbert might look like a monster and his behaviour is atrocious, but you have to look behind that front. So please, refrain from calling him a monster. I don't like that my brother was put into a cell but I bet he won´t stay there for long." The corset stated calmly and put its´ arms around the human once again. "Now, change into the nightdress, so that you can rest." Monica explained with an encouraging smile and finally Liz started to slowly pull off the dress shirt in exchange for the nightgown.

She had just removed her clammy pants when the door to her room opened and a familiar teapot entered together with two cups in tow. "Miss Elizabeta. Glad to see that you are out of that cell and I have to apologize for my behaviour, aru." Yao apologized as he hopped onto the bed next to the girl. "It….it is alright. Please, you don´t have to apologize. If I had wanted to be treated like a girl, I would not have tricked you into thinking I am a guy." Elizabeta reassured Yao who in turn smiled at her gently. "Master Gilbert said that you had a bad cough and a fever. May I take a look? You have to kneel on the floor for that, aru." Yao stated and after Elizabeta shortly glanced at the closet who winked at her knowingly, she knelt on the floor. "Now please open your mouth and then you have to pull up your nightgown, so that I can reach your back." Yao explained shortly and hopped closer to the edge. He frowned shortly when he noticed the redness on Elizabeta´s cheeks and throat.

After he listened to her breathing he harrumphed. "Lien was right. If you had stayed in that icy cell any longer you would have gotten pneumonia. However, it is really just a bad cough which should be gone in a few days if you rest and stay in bed. Lien, would you mind going downstairs to fetch some herbals for the fever and the cough?" Yao asked the cup to his right that just nodded and made it´s way out of the room. "Pretty lady, you will stay here, right?" the other cup asked excitedly and Yao shushed him immediately. IT was obvious that Elizabeta wasn´t happy about being in the castle and who could blame her for it?

"It seems so. So who are you?" Liz asked with a small, sad smile on her face as she sat down on the bed again. "Yong Soo!" the cup cheerily said and jumped on her lap. "So, you will stay here, yes?" the cup cheered and jumped up and down excitedly. "I don´t have a choice, do I?" Elizabeta murmured and casted her eyes downwards as a tear ran down her cheek. After this no one else said anything dampening the mood.

"I got the herbs." Lien said as she hopped into the room and made her way over to Yao who was looking relieved that the silence had been broken. "Hen hao [1]. Xiexie [2] Lien. Now let us make you some tea and then you should go to bed." Yao said casually as he brewed the tea. "That mon…." Monica glared at her shortly, "I….damn it all, your master expects me to be present for dinner." Liz huffed and crossed her arms as she leaned against the pillows. "I will talk to him later. You will not leave that bed for the next day." Yao stated as he poured the freshly brewed tea into Yong Soo. "It should be easy to drink as the water has cooled down, aru." the teapot explained as Yong Soo hopped towards Elizabeta who took the magical cup in her hand and drank the tea. It was soothing to her scratchy and raw throat and cleared her sinuses, making it easier to breathe.

"Monica, please watch over her. She is not allowed to leave the bed until I say so." Yao asked the closet who agreed to her new task. Although, Yao was now a teapot nobody wanted to face him when he was angry and he would be if his patient would leave the bed without his consent. Hell would freeze over before Monica would let that happen. "Lien, Yong Soo, come along. I have to talk to Master Gilbert, aru." the teapot motioned for the teacups to follow him and as only Liz and Monica were in the room, he closed the door.

"It is only a small cold. I never had to stay in bed because of a cold." Liz groaned and let her head fall back into the pillows. She had to grouchily admit that the bed was really comfy and that she could literally feel her body sinking into the soft bolster. She sighed heavily, opened her tired eyes and looked at the beautifully decorated, high ceiling. "Hey love, is that the name you´re meant to have, for me to call. Look love, they´ve given up believing. They´ve turned aside our stories of the gentle fall." [3] Monica lightly sang as she closed the curtains quickly. "But don´t you believe them. Don´t you drink their poison tot. These are the scars that words have carved on me." the closet continued and pulled the blanket over the young woman that was fighting a war she was not going to win. "Hey love, that´s the name we´ve long held back, from the core of truth. So don´t turn away now…." Lizzys´ thoughts were fuzzy and it was with these words of the song that she fell asleep.

"Master Gilbert. May I have a word with you, aru?" Yao asked as he entered the bedroom of Gilbert who was watching the petals of a flower fall. "Was gibt´s? [4] Don´t tell me she barricaded herself in that bedroom." Gilbert murmured and stroked the glass that was protecting the flower from being damaged softly with his paw. "Well no. She did not, aru. However, she told me that you demanded her presence for dinner." Yao explained seriously and Gilbert turned towards him. He looked at his servant with narrowed eyes. "So what?" the beast snarled and advanced on the much smaller one. "Our guest is obviously sick and I cannot allow her to leave her bed. She needs rest and sleep right now. So if you can keep your temper in check, it would be very helpful for her recovery." Yao stated bravely, not flinching or wincing even when Gilbert got so close to his face that he could feel the other´s breath on his porcelain face. "I DON`T CARE! IT`S HER OWN FAULT FOR DISGUISING HERSELF AS A MAN AND FOR ENTERING THE CASTLE IN THE FIRST PLACE! VERDAMMT! DIESE GÖRE! [5]" Gilbert shouted angrily and threw an already broken chair against the wall. "MASTER! CALM DOWN!" Yao yelled in response and was satisfied that Gilbert at least put down the table he held in his claws. "If you want her to stay here and enjoy her time with you, you need to control your temper. And why is Francis still in that cell? You know he did not do anything wrong." Yao chastised his Master like a father would scold his child. "Yao, es ist mir egal [6], if she wants to enjoy her stay she needs to behave and follow my rules. Mein Haus, meine Regeln. [7] Why would you think that I actually cared? I am too awesome to care about someone like her. And Francis deserved it. However, you may inform Alfred that he can let him out." Gilbert scoffed and turned away from the teapot which in turn rolled its´ eyes. "Gilbert, you wouldn´t have given her a bedroom if you had not cared. However, you are too stubborn, aru. I will go tell Alfred to let Francis out of the cell. Miss Elizabeta will not come down for dinner." Yao said as he left his master alone in his room. "Verdammter Mist…." [8] Gilbert muttered, feeling like a child being caught with it´s hand in the cookie jar. So what if he actually cared? That woman would not love him anyway. So why should he make an effort in trying to make her feel comfortable around him?

"Alfred! Gilbert said you can let Francis out of his cell." Yao repeated what Gilbert had said only a few minutes prior and the armor nodded slowly. He turned away from the other armors which were having a heated discussion about how it was possible that Arthur had kept his eyebrows even as a clock. "I told you! These are actually caterpillars that crawl onto his face! Therefore, they weren´t included in the curse and were able to keep their form!" Matthias hollered and the other armor shook it´s head. "´t c´n´t be tr´e. I b´t it w´s b´ca´se th´y ar´ m´gical th´mselv´s! S´ the´ c´n´t be ´ffect´d by m´gic."[9] Berwald uttered and the other armor crossed its´ arms. "Lies." Matthias exclaimed.

Yao threw them a glance before turning his attention towards the armor in front of him. "Matthias! Stop spouting crap and get Francis out of his cell!" Alfred interrupted the discussion which was almost turning into a fistfight at that point of time. "Yes, Alfred! Of course. Maybe you can convince Berwald that his ideas are totally stupid!" Matthias yelled back as he made is way over to the cell that Francis was kept in. "I will not agree with either of you. Arthur looks fine the way he is." Alfred uttered and flipped the bird at Matthias. "Awwwwww, lovey dovey! Isn´t this sweet?" Matthias sang and Berwald let out a small chuckle. If Alfred had still been able to flush red, he would have been as red as a tomato.

"Mon Ami. I can´t thank you enough! Thank you very much! I thought I would die in that hell hole!" Francis exclaimed theatrically and hugged the teapot. "Francis, you know as well as I do that Gilbert considers you as one of his best friends. He wouldn´t have left you in there." Yao said and struggled to free himself from Francis. "Mon cher! You are absolutely right! But there is always a first, isn´t there? So tell me my friend, is it true that we caught us a girl?" Francis cheerfully asked and winked at Alfred who was sitting at the table with the other knights. "Yes. That boy you protected? It was a girl. A stupid mistake but it probably saved her life. She has her own bedroom now." Yao explained with a sigh and they made their way upstairs.

"She is quiet tomboyish, oui? Alfred complained that she was even more stubborn than our beloved manager." Francis laughed and Yao snorted before turning serious again. "Well yes. Alfred had some trouble convincing her to follow him. In the end he told Gilbert who in turn forcefully removed her from that cell and brought her to the north wing." Yao told the candleholder and Francis chuckled uncertainly. "Gilbert isn´t able to control his temper. It´s a shame, really. I hope she is able to see behind his appearance and see what is inside him." Francis murmured and if he had looked at Yao he would have seen the doubt in the teapots´ eyes.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

[1] Hen hao (Chinese, without the pitch signs) = Very good

[2] Xiexie (again Chinese, without pitch signs) = Thanks

[3] Gravity by Vienna Teng (I absolutely love this song and the singer! Listen to it ;) )

[4] Was gibt´s (German) = What´s up?

[5] Verdammt! Diese Göre (German) = Damn! This brat!

[6] Es ist mir egal (German) = It is of no importance to me/ I don´t care

[7] Mein Haus, meine Regeln (German) = My house, my rules

[8] Verdammter Mist (German) = Bloody shit

[9] Berwaldish for "It can´t be true. I bet it was because they are magical themselves! So they can´t be affected by magic"

So I hope you had some fun you lovely readers of this story! Please review if you have ideas you want to share, if you liked this story or not, if you have a piece of advice or if you just want to, I don´t know, talk

Wish you all a wonderful pre-christmas time and that it is not as stressful as it actually is because of all the things you have to prepare and do!

Kindacute


	9. Christmas Special When the prince falls

Author´s note:

This is one story of the Christmas Specials. I will consider writing about each character (except: Hungary, Russia, Natalya, Katyusha, Sadik, Dimitrii, Anastasia because we have their story already ;) ) in this story. It is not rather Christmasy so I am sorry but I thought that maybe giving some background stories would be great.

Characters I will write about:

Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano

Lily, Vash, Austria

Arthur, Francis

Alfred, Canada

Gilbert, Ludwig

And maybe some others

Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sweeties ~~~~~

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Kapitel: Christmas Special(s)- The stories behind the characters

When the prince falls

About twelve years before our stories starts and not too far from the castle away, had once been a small village. It was close to the borders to another country which was ruled by king that was so cold-hearted that he let his children be killed. However, one of his children was able to escape and he fled to this small, homely village. It was more luck than anything else that the 12 year old prince got the only knight that would not follow through with his father´s order and show mercy on the boy.

"Antonio! You have to run away! I can´t let him kill you. Hell, I can´t kill you. So please, run and don´t ever come back here!" the knight whispered sharply as he helped the boy out of the cell. "Garcia…..I….I don´t know if I can….." the boy murmured weakly and tried to stay upright. Although he might be able to escape the death that had taken away his brothers and sisters, it did not mean that he hadn´t been abused. He was too thin as he was starved and his body was bruised and wounded. "You have to try Antonio. You have to live. Live and come back! Live for your brothers and sisters!" Garcia pleaded as he more or less carried the boy upstairs. "Garcia….what will happen to you once my father finds out?" Antonio asked quietly as they stood before a stony wall which was nothing but a secret door. "I don´t know but I don´t care as long as you live." Garcia smiled gently and pushed the prince into the narrow corridor that was hidden by the wall. Let you be told that Antonio was able to escape from his fate and it is also true that he never saw Garcia again.

Antonio crossed the border, is body demanding food and sleep but he promised Garcia that he would escape and live. His mind kept him moving and his body had to follow. "Oi! You! What are you doing in our fields? You want to steal something bastardo?" a childish voice shouted angrily and Antonio looked up confusedly. "I….no….I mean….I…..I don´t….where….." Antonio stammered fearfully and trembled. He had yet to notice that he wasn´t in his father´s country anymore and that the boy was in fact not a guard who would bring him back. However, before the smaller boy reached Antonio, the young prince fainted and knew no more. Little Lovino did not know what hit him as the stranger fainted so suddenly. "GRANDPA! GRANDPA!" he shouted anxiously and alarmed the older man that was working in the house at the edge of the fields.

As he heard his grandson´s shout he made his way quickly towards the eight year old. "What is it, Lovi?" he had knelt down at that point and looked into those terrified eyes. "I did not kill him! I did not! Really! He just….I don´t know! Shit! But I did not kill that thief!" Romano cried and shook his head, tears in the corner of his eyes. "Hush, my little one. Where is the thief? And why aren´t you in the house?" the older man asked and wiped away the tears that threatened to run down Lovino´s cheeks. "Over there!" the child mumbled and pointed behind him. "I saw him from our window and I told Feliciano to stay in our room and that I would go investigate…." Lovino explained and Julius sighed. "Okay, come on. Show me where the thief is and then let us get back into the house, yes?"

They found the still body where Lovino had left it and as they neared it Julius noticed that it was the body of a child not much older than his grandchildren. It broke his heart whenever he saw children stealing things or dying because of hunger. He knelt down and softly rolled the body over. Lovino hid behind him and carefully peeked over his shoulder. "But he is a child!" the little boy behind him exclaimed puzzled and stepped closer. "And he is still alive. Probably just exhausted." Julius explained as he lifted the too light body up into his arms. "Back to the house and then you are going to bed!" Julius laughed softly as his grandson pouted at that proposal.

"Lovi, Feli! Let him be!" was the first thing Antonio discerned as he came back to awareness. He quickly sat up which made the two smaller boys squeak and back away from him. "What….Where…?" he looked at the two boys that were staring at him stunned. "Oh you are awake boy." came a lower voice, the same voice that had spoken before and he looked over to the owner of it. "You gave Lovino quiet the scare, fainting like that." the man explained and patted one of the children. "Bastardo." the boy just whispered and glared at Antonio.

"I am sorry…..pero [1]….but where am I?" Antonio asked quietly and held the blanket that covered his leg tighter. "You are in Destello [2] close to the border to Perdición [3]. Would you now explain to me what you did in our fields and where you came from?" Julius asked and sat on the small couch on which Antonio was sitting. "I….I did it? Garcia….I did it!" he murmured and Julius narrowed his eyes. "Who is Garcia bastardo and answer the other questions!" Lovino yelled and Antonio flinched away. "Veeee~ Lovi! You scared him!" the boy that hadn´t said a word before, chastised the other boy.

"Lo siento! Lo siento! No me peguéis! [4] I will tell you!" Antonio exclaimed and covered his head with his arms. "Hey! Shhh! It´s alright! We won´t harm you!" Julius murmured and removed Antonios´ arms from his head. "Now calm down tell us who you are and where you came from." The oldest male smiled encouragingly at the boy who hesitantly nodded. "Me llamo Antonio. [5] I am a prince of Perdición and….I….I had to esc….escape from mi padre." [6] Antonio answered and got quieter at the end of his explanation. "I did not want to steal anything! Really!" he added suddenly and his eyes wide with fear.

"Why did you have to escape, Antonio?" Julius asked and was worried when the boy paled. "Mi padre…..he….wanted to kill me….." Antonio murmured and heard Lovino and the other boy gasp. "Well….you will be safe here. You can stay with us but you will have to work." Julius said and smiled as the prince looked at him disbelievingly. "Y….yes! Of course! I can start working right now!" Antonio exclaimed and jumped up from the couch. He had just gotten his feet under him as a wave of dizziness caught him and almost brought him to his knees hadn´t it been for Julius who caught him. "You first have to rest and we need to fatten you up. You are nothing but bones and skin." the older man explained and sat Antonio down on the couch again.

It had been weeks before Antonio was able to get out of bed and work. His nights were plagued by nightmares and he flinched whenever someone shouted or screamed. Lovino who had a bad temper learned to control himself whenever he was around the traumatized boy. His twin brother Feliciano started to call Antonio his brother after only three weeks and it was the first time in his life that Antonio felt at home.

Years passed by and Antonio turned sixteen when tragedy stroke again and reminded the prince of his past and fate. When his father found out that he lived, he let Garcia be killed and then send out spies to find his runaway son. The king wouldn´t let him live. That boy was a threat to his throne and needed to follow his siblings. It did not take long to find the boy and without giving a warning beforehand the king send out armies to destroy the village close to the border and to bring his son back so that he could kill him himself.

"LOVI! FELI! RUN! GET TONI AND RUN!" Julius screamed as the fire spread over his fields. The twelve year old boys run over to their grandfather who stumbled over to them. "Grandpa! What happened? Why is everything on fire?" Feliciano asked fearfully and looked around panicked. "Calm down, Feli! Where is Antonio?" Julius asked as he noticed the absence of his adopted grandson. "He went to the market before the fire broke out. He hasn´t returned." Lovino explained and tightened his hands nervously. "Damn it. Come along! We have to find him!" Julius shouted and took the axe that was leaning against the wooden wall of his house. With one last sad look, he and his grandsons left for the market. Their house was lost to the fire.

"TONI! BROTHER TONI!" Feli screamed loudly over the panicking villagers. "BASTARDO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Lovi shouted along but got no response. "ANTONIO!" Julius shouted and looked for a mob of brown, curly hair and the bright, green eyes of the boy. He whirled around when he heard a cry and froze. The missing boy was lying on the ground with a soldier hovering above him, a sword in his hand. "Boy! Time to meet your father." the soldier snarled and slashed at Antonio with his sword. Antonio deflected it with his arms and cried out when the sword sliced them. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Julius screamed and tackled the soldier away from the green eyed boy. "Brother Toni!" "Bastardo!" he heard his other grandsons say as they reached the other boy who was sobbing. "LOVI! FELI! TAKE HIM AND RUN!" Julius ordered them as he put one and one together. Those soldiers where here for Antonio and they would take him back so that he could be killed. Although, that boy wasn´t related to him by blood he was part of the family and he would protect his family.

"Grandpa! You have to leave too!" Lovi pleaded and moved forward. "No Lovi! You have to leave, now! I will follow you when I am finished here! Now please! Run!" Julius shouted at him and he looked at those hazelnut coloured eyes that stared at him fearfully. The other two boys were watching him with teary eyes and none of the three looked fond of the idea. "I SAID LEAVE!" Julius shouted at them and, although, hesitantly Lovi and Feli helped Antonio to his feet and run for their lives. Deep in their heart they knew that they would never see their grandfather and the village again.

"Come on, Toni! Stand up, bastardo!" Lovino cried, tears flowing from his eyes as he pulled on Antonio´s arm. "You both have to leave. Please. I am the reason why your grandfather is dead and I will only be deadweight! They will not hesitate to kill you! Please!" Antonio sobbed weakly, his body heavy from the blood loss and his heart burdened by the happenings in the village. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU ARE PART OF OUR FAMILY! GRANDPA DIED SO THAT YOU COULD LIVE! YOU CAN`T JUST GIVE UP!" Lovino shouted angrily and slapped the older boy. "Vee, but Grandpa said he would follow us later!" Feli said confusedly and stared at his twin brother. "Feli! He said that so that we would leave! There were too many of those stupid, shitty soldiers! He is dead!" Lovi snarled as tears gathered in his eyes. He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth and looked at his twin brother who had started to cry.

The mood between them worsened in the following hours and the sun had been gone for nearly two when Antonio´s body couldn´t take the strain. He stumbled over a root and went down. Lovi and Feli hurried to him and helped him sit up. "Sorry…" Antonio lowly mumbled and panted harshly. "Idiota! Don´t apologize! Damn it!" Lovi cursed as he glanced at the blood soaked sleevee. "Shit. We will stay here for the night. There is no use in pushing forward…" Lovi murmured as he tore up his sleeves to make provisory bandages for Antonio. Said boy had fallen asleep leaning against the tree. "Damn it….."

"Lovi, look…." Feli uttered from next to him and pointed upwards. Small snowflakes fell down and covered them and the ground under a white, soft blanket. They hadn´t noticed how cold it was because of the adrenaline running through their system. "We should move on in two or three hours. Let Antonio rest for a short while." Lovi explained as he observed the snowflakes disdainfully.

"Boy! Come on wake up!" someone had grasped his shoulder and shook him rather violently. Antonio opened his green eyes and stared tiredly at the red haired male who was crouched in front of him. "Thank god. Thought we were too late!" the male grinned smugly at him and his green eyes observed him closely. For the second time in his life Antonio did not know where he was and how he got there. He sluggishly looked around at the snow covered trees and the three young men in front of him. "I am Allistor, that´s Dylan and he is Patrick." Allistor explained and pointed at the two other males in the clearing.

When Antonio noticed that each of the other two had Lovino and Feliciano on their back he jumped up and tackled Allistor. "I WILL NOT COME BACK!" he snarled dangerously and breathed harshly at the man beneath him. "What the bloody hell?! Are you insane? Arse!" Allistor growled angrily, hit Antonio in the face and stood up. He slowly approached the younger male who was now trying to stop the blood flow from his nose. "Le´ ´em go!" Antonio growled and stood up. His arms hurt like hell and he was still dizzy and feeling hot, but he could not let them hurt his family further.

"I don't know what happened to you boy but it would be better for you if you calmed the hell down. We won´t take you back and we won´t hurt you. We don´t even know where we should take you back to!" Allistor snapped at him and grabbed his arm before pulling him over to the other men. "Listen. We are hunters from the castle close by and our hounds picked up your scent. We found you and if you don´t want to freeze to death you should come with us. Your friends are fine. They were conscious for a few seconds but I guess their bodies couldn´t take it anymore." The red head expounded more calmly and slightly loosened his grip. "Ah….lo…lo siento…." Antonio murmured and stumbled forward into the broad chest of the hunter. "Whoever did this to you, did really a number, huh?" he heard a low chuckle before the world turned black again.

"We found them in the forest, not too far from here Master Gilbert." someone said in a deep voice and Lovino blinked open his eyes. "How unawesome they look! Should have left them where you found them. Kesesesese!" another chuckled and Lovino could feel his anger raise at whoever that was. "Those two are looking too weak and that guy is close to death anyway with this fever and the infections. Really unawesome. Why would you even call me for that?" the same person said and sounded really annoyed. "Master Gilbert, we couldn´t just leave them there." a third voice explained worriedly and Lovino could perceive footsteps coming closer to him.

"Wirklich schade! [7] This boy could have been just as awesome as me." Lovino knew that he wasn´t meant and as he opened his eyes he could se someone with a red, long coat with a furry coat standing next to the bed next to him. "Ohhhh! Dornröschen ist wach [8]" the same person said as he turned towards him and Lovino was met with glowing red eyes. "Tell me little man, was kannst du besonders gut? [9]" the red eyed man asked and showed his white teeth. Lovino gulped. "I can cook!" he quickly answered and glared at the white haired man. "Brilliant! Maybe if you proof to me that you can indeed cook, you might be allowed to stay here." the albino said smugly and stepped away from Lovino. Only now did Lovino see the person in the other bed and jumped out of his bed. "What did you do to him?! And where is Feli?!" Lovino shouted as he reached Antonio whose face was flushed red with his bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead. "Him? Nichts! [10] That wound he has, got infected and it doesn´t look like he will win this Schlacht [11]" Gilbert answered nonchalantly and shrugged his shoulders.

"B-BASTARD! STUPID! TONI IS STRONGER THAN THIS! YOU WILL SEE!" Lovino yelled and balled his fists. How could that arse say something like that. "Is that so? Well if you can show me that you are useful we might take care of him." the red eyed nobleman answered and moved closer to Lovino again. The small boy stepped back and stood protectively before the bed in which Antonio lay. "Vee! You promise that?" Lovino let out a relieved sigh and found his brother suddenly next to him. "Ohhhh the other one is awake as well. Sure, but you have to proof it first." Gilbert grinned again smugly and earned another glare from Lovino. The three hunter who were watching the scene unfold stood quietly behind their master and exchanged only a few, whispered words.

"Show us the kitchen! We will prove you right now wanker!" Lovino growled and this was how they ended up being led through the big corridors of the castle, down into the kitchen. They were left alone there and as soon as the door was closed they started to prepare something to eat. "Vee brother, you think, Toni will hang on?" Feliciano murmured worriedly and Lovino only let out a small grunt. "He has to." he whispered quietly before paying attention to the food on the stove.

After barely an hour a blue eyed teenager waltzed into the room, the door opening with a loud bang. "Dudes! I heard you are making food! How cool! Are you finished yet?" the teenager asked and ignored the stares he got from the twins. "By the way, I am Alfred. The hero. I am training here to become a knight!" he declared, shook Lovino´s and Feliciano´s hands before turning towards the pots on the stove. "Woaaaaaah! That looks delicious! Awesome! I will go tell Master Gilbert that you are done!" and before either Lovi or Feli could stop him the blond haired male was gone. "Well…that was unexpected, veeeee~" Feli said slightly more cheerfully than before.

"Mhmmmm….not bad. Really not bad at all. Okay, now I will show you that I am a very merciful person. You may stay here and work for me. That halbtoter [12] friend of yours will be taken care and as soon as he is all healthy and stuff, he will have to prove himself as well. However, now be gone. I can´t stand being around your unawesomeness any longer." Gilbert motioned with his hand towards the door and soon the twins were pushed out of the room into the hall. "Now it can only get better, veee~" Feliciano smiled encouragingly at Lovi who nodded with a frown on his face.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ehhhhh well….ehm…..yes it wasn´t supposed to be this long :"D I love Hurt!Spain and Strong!Romano 3 (RomaSpa yes, however as long as Romano is not crying all the time I fine with Spamano. :D )

[1] pero (Spanish) = but

[2] Destello (Spanish) = Flash

[3] Perdición (Spanish) = Perdition/ Doom

[4] No me peguéis (Thanks to DemonStalker98 for the correct sentence here ;) ) = Don´t hit me

[5] Me llamo Antonio (Spanish) = I am called Antonio

[6] Mi padre (Spanish) = my father

[7] Wirklich schade (German) = what a shame

[8] Dornröschen ist wach (German) = Sleeping beauty is awake

[9] Was kannst du besonders gut? (German) = What are you good at?

[10] Nichts! (German) = Nothing!

[11] Schlacht (German) = Battle

[12] halbtoter (German) = half dead

Leave reviews if you want to have a story about a character that I haven´t listed


	10. Kapitel 9: The silver lining in the dark

Author´s note

So much for writing Christmas Specials….Damn it. Well I have been quiet busy. Family and a lot of food and stuff. :"D Soooo, so exhausting :"D

I will make it up to you! I promise!

Thanks to the reviewers and your loyalty in general! Love you guys! Really do! I appreciate that you take your time to read my story 3

Now: The chapter: Some action is going to take place ;) More action than before for sure! And you will meet some characters that appeared at the beginning and in the Christmas Special

Disclaimer: I don´t own Hetalia and the characters nor do I own Disney´s Beauty and the Beast!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Kapitel 9: The silver lining in the darkness of the night

Green eyes blinked open and slowly adjusted to the darkness in the room. Liz sat up with a quiet groan and rubbed her eyes. Snoring came from a point to her right and she looked over. Monica, the cursed closet, was sleeping soundly and the human had to laugh quietly at the sounds. "And here I thought it would be dream." she murmured quietly as she moved her feet to the cold floor.

After looking at her feet pensively for a few seconds she turned to the candle on the bedside cabinet and lightened it. Monica murmured something in protest and immediately Liz held her breath. She did not need any questions right now which would come if Monica awakened.

She then noticed that her clothes weren´t there and she narrowed her eyes on the pile of clothes on the chair next to her bed. Although, she had yet to unfold the clothes she knew that she wouldn´t like them. As far as she could tell they were rather girly and impractical. She slowly took the clothes and laid them on her lap before taking the upper cloth and held it up. She mustered it disdainfully.

It was a light brown underdress with a blood red ribbon on the front and frills lining the edges. It had long sleeves which were skinny looking. She laid it down on the bed before turning to the next part. It was then that she really wanted to kill someone.

A full-length fawn coloured dress. The upper part consisted of a corsage which would be bound at the front and the lower part was a skirt consisting of several layers. At the back was again a big ribbon and all in all it was too girly for the otherwise tomboyish girl. However, it seemed that she did not have another choice. She would not go wandering around the castle in her nightgown. Certainly not.

She eased herself out of the gown, trying not to be too loud. First, she put the underdress on, the soft texture caressing her skin and she sighed as she looked down. Then she took the full-length dress and put it on. She bound the corsage and was satisfied to see that it at least fitted her perfectly. She put on the slippers and took the candle into her hand. As she passed the closet quietly she held the candle sideways so that she would not risk waking Monica up.

With a small cough she opened the door and peeked into the dark corridor that lay behind it. After making sure that nobody was around, she slipped out of her room, closing the door silently behind her. Carefully she made her way down the corridor; the way she had made the day before. Whenever she heard a noise, she pressed herself against the wall and held her breath. At one point she even had extinguished the candle and had to walk in the darkness of the corridor.

With one hand touching the wall, she soon found herself at the stair case that would lead her to the entrance hall of the castle. She looked at the creepy looking hallway behind her before descending the stairs. She shortly glanced at the gate that promised her freedom and a return to her family.

However, she promised, although not really voluntarily, to stay at the castle. She would never break a promise. Her pride forbade it. Instead she turned towards the hallway that would lead her to the north wing of the castle. Damn that monster! If she had to stay there, she could at least make herself familiar with this god forsaken place.

Without really thinking about the consequences she entered the north wing and found herself at a long stair case. Only then did she feel slightly uncomfortable. Maybe it hadn´t been the greatest idea. She hesitantly stepped back and turned back towards the hallway. She had made a few steps before something stopped her. She could not exactly say what but deep inside her something told her to turn around climb the staircase.

It was as if a voice called out to her. Ordering her to do it. In a trance like state she made her way up the stairs and then went down the corridor to her left. She opened the door to a room and ignoring the chaos that reigned in it, made her way over to a flower encased in glass. Petals covered the table beneath it and she touched the glass gently with both hands. Slowly she raised the glass, her eyes fixed on the flower and it´s magical glow.

Suddenly, and before she knew what happened, claws had roughly crapped her shoulder. One of them yanked the glass from her eyes as she was pushed backwards violently. With a yelp she landed on the ground. Her eyes, wide with shock and fear, locked with the red glowing ones of her prison guard. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE!"

"I-I….I….don´t know….what happened!" the girl stammered fearfully as the beast towered over her, hot breath ghosting over her face and she flinched back when a growl escaped the beast. "I DON`T CARE! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! LEAVE THIS PART OF THE CASTLE RIGHT NOW!" Gilbert snarled furiously and raised his claws as if he was about to hit her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU MONSTER?! I WILL LEAVE RIGHT NOW! FUCK YOU!" Elizabeta yelled as she stood up, tears threatening to leave her eyes. She pushed hard against the beast to get to the door but it did not even budge. "OH NO! YOU WON`T!" the beast shouted and grabbed her wrist roughly, earning a pained cry.

"DAMN YOU! LET ME GO! YOU….YOU….YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" she slapped him hard with her free hand at this and the beast, not being used to be hit, let her go out of shock. She saw her chance and ran out of the room, down the hall and the stairs. She ignored the concerned shouts coming from a confused looking clock and tea pot as she harshly pulled the gate in the entrance hall open.

She sobbed desperately as she stumbled on the bridge and landed on the ground. Quickly she scrambled to her feet and dashed towards the iron gate that would be the last obstacle to get her freedom back. Liz was relieved to see that it wasn´t locked and so she opened it before disappearing into the forest.

"MASTER GILBERT!" Yao screamed as he entered the room and was satisfied to see that Gilbert flinched at that. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Yao shouted angrily as he neared the beast which looked guiltier by the second. "N-Nothing! SHE WAS AT FAULT! SHE SHOULDN`T HAVE COME HERE!" Gilbert yelled now as he got frustrated. He did not know what to think. He hadn´t wanted to scream at Eli….the human but she did not follow his rules.

"Master! You probably overreacted as far as I can see. You need to apologize. No! You first have to get her back! It is night and she left the castle! You know as well as I do who is out there at that time! They won´t show her any mercy!" Yao explained still rather agitated by his masters´ antics.

"That Dummkopf! [1] She did wirklich [2] leave?!" Gilbert exclaimed unbelievingly and stared at the tea pot with widened eyes. Yao surely wasn´t serious about this. On the other hand Yao was probably one of the most serious servants in the castle. "Yes Master. She did leave and you should follow her immediately. Otherwise, you will be too late." with those words Yao watched as his master hurry out of the room.

"Yao? What happened?" Arthur asked as he, Alfred, Francis and Matthew entered the room. "I washed his head. He will apologize. Hopefully." Yao explained and looked at the others meaningfully. "Yao, we should probably prepare something for when they return, oui?" the feather duster, Matthew, quietly said with a hesitant look. "You are right Mathieu." Francis smiled at the feather duster which turned red at the attention of his lover.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The hero can´t do it all by himself!" Alfred exclaimed cheerfully which earned him an annoyed look from Arthur who rolled his eyes at Alfreds´ antics. However, soon they had the whole castle on their feet and it was the first time in the last years that so many servants could be seen.

Not far from the castle, in the snow covered forest, Liz had reached a clearing and she let herself fall her knees tiredly. She coughed harshly and took in ragged breaths. It took a few minutes to compose herself and she looked at her quivering hands that were grasping on to her skirt. She sat there for almost five minutes when she noticed that she neither had a cloak nor a weapon with her.

Cursing, she slowly came to her feet. With a small cough she made a step forward but was stopped when she heard a twig snap somewhere behind her. She span around and stumbled slightly as she saw a wolf at the border of the clearing. Another came out of the brake and she slowly backed away until her back met a tree.

Startled she turned her head around and as her eyes fell onto a twig she got an idea. She broke it off desperately as she could hear the animals approach. As soon as it was in her hands she span around again and held the twig before her, pointing it at the dangerous animals. Glowing green eyes seemed to bore into her soul and she felt her arms shake.

"GET AWAY!" she yelled at them and waved the twig around which made the animals back away slightly. However, the wolf, which was closest to her, suddenly jumped at her and she barely was able to deflect the long teeth with the twig. Saliva fell onto her face as the wolf buried its´ teeth into the wood and broke the twig. As it opened it´s mouth, showing off its´ long fangs, Liz protected her face with her arms.

She screamed as the fangs were buried into her arm. She could feel the warmth of her blood as it ran down her arm and soaked the sleeves of the dress. She struggled against the wolf, trying to get rid of the fangs that seemed to go deeper every second. She was certain that her arm would be ripped off any second now and was startled as suddenly the fangs left her arm and the wolf was harshly pulled away.

"DAMN IT! LEAVE! ALLISTOR! DYLAN! PATRICK! LEAVE NOW!" Gilbert screamed as he stood protectively in front of the human. Green eyes locked with his and it seemed to make the wolves even angrier. The one that Gilbert had thrown away climbed to its´ feet and jumped at the beast. "I SAID LEAVE!" Gilbert yelled as he deflected the attack, earning himself a wound on his arm. Just as he had thrown the wolf aside the other two attacked. One of them managed to slice Gilbert´s shoulder as the other buried its´ claws into the beast´s other arm.

Gilbert roared furiously and grabbed the wolf that was at his shoulder by it´s neck and threw it against a tree where it fell to the ground motionlessly. Then he grabbed the other wolf and threw it onto the ground. He locked eyes with the one that first attacked him and it seemed to glare at him. "Leave!" he snarled at it and the wolf growled but left the clearing, knowing that he wouldn´t stand a chance against it´s former master.

After it had left and seeing that the other two were out for the count, Gilbert turned around and knelt down. A pair of green eyes, filled with fear and pain, locked with his and his face softened slightly. "Are you alright?" he asked as he noticed the blood that was staining the snow covered ground. A small nod was what he got as an answer.

"Dummkopf! Come on! Steh auf [3]!" Gilbert said as he held out his paw for Liz to grab on. Hesitantly she took the fury paw and let herself be pulled to her wobbly feet. She would have fallen if it hadn´t been for the beast that supported her. "Ja, ja. [4] Fine my ass." Gilbert growled lowly and took her up into his arms.

"Wha….What are you doing? Let me go! I can walk on my own!" Liz exclaimed slightly embarrassed and struggled weakly against the arms that were holding her. Inwardly she admitted to herself that those arms were more gentle and oh so warm that she couldn´t bring herself to put more effort into her struggles.

"Ruhig jetzt! [5] You proved me wrong only seconds prior!" Gilbert snarled as he stood up and made his way towards the castle, blood dripping onto the snow.

They almost reached the bridge to the castle when Gilber stumbled, weakened by the loss of blood. Liz yelped in surprise as they fell to the ground. "Are you alright?!" she cried out as she scrambled to Gilbert´s side. Yes, he had scared her, treated her wrongly and had taken her family and freedom from her but without him she would be dead right now. He could have just let her be killed.

"Mir geht´s gut. [6] Just tired." Gilber grunted as he tried to sit up without any success. "I am sorry!" Liz murmured quietly and buried her face into the blood red cloak that Gilbert wore. She felt herself shaking harshly as the wind picked up. She looked up and saw the bridge and the castle at the end of it. The green eyed girl scrubbed her eyes roughly and stood up determinedly.

She was still wobbly on her feet and feeling dizzy by the blood loss. However, Gilbert had saved her and she owed him for this. She held onto the balustrade of the bridge and stumbled her way over to the castle. As she reached the gate of the castle she hammered against it with all her strength, hoping that someone was awake and heard it.

She sank to her knees and waited for the door to open. And for sure, only seconds later the gate creaked open and an armor stepped out. It noticed the girl to its´ feet and hurriedly knelt down. "Missie! You are back! Are you alright?! Where is Master Gilbert?! Oh my god, is that blood?!" the armor chattered, panicked when it saw the blood.

"He…he is over there! I am sorry!" Liz apologized, not sure whether for not being able to carry her saviour to the castle or for getting him hurt in the first place. "Shhh, Missie! It is arlgiht! Glad to see that you are both alive." Alfred shushed her gently as he turned towards the castle and yelled for Berwald and Matthias.

"Alfie. What´s up man?" Matthias said as he came out of the castle with Berwald in tow. Yet they did not need an answer anymore when they saw the human at the stairs. "Master Gilbert is across the bridge. Bring him into the castle. I will take her to Yao." Alfred ordered seriously and helped Lizzy to her feet. She clang tightly to him as the world slightly tilted to one side.

"Understood!" Matthias saluted and then made his way noisily down the stairs and over the bridge. Berwald only grumbled as he followed the other. They reached their fallen master and heaved him up between them. Alfred casted them one look before making his way into the castle, supporting Elizabeta all the while.

Only 30 minutes later most of the servants, Liz and Gilbert were gathered in the living room with the fireplace heating and illuminating the room. "What were you thinking running around in the coldness clothed like this? I thought you were a little bit smarter than this Miss Elizabeta." Yao chided sourly as he prepared an ointment for her and Gilberts´ wounds.

"I am sorry…." She murmured as she let Arthur bandage her arm to stop the bleeding. "As you should be. You put yourself in great danger. God knows what could have happened if Master Gilbert hadn´t been there in time!" Yao let Alfred take the ointment to Gilbert who was sitting in a great armchair across the room. The cursed man looked pensively out of the window, avoiding eye contact with the others.

"It wouldn´t have happened if I had had a weapon with me!" Liz tried to defend herself but Yao only rolled his eyes. " Das ich nicht lache! [7] You are just a weak human!" Gilbert snarled at her which earned him glares from several servants in the room.

"What?!" Gilbert exclaimed angrily at them. "Ho….HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! IF YOU HADN`T SCARED ME, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Liz shouted furiously, her face turning bright red.

"I AM AT FAULT NOW FOR YOUR STUPIDITY?! UNGLAUBLICH! [8] IF YOU HADN`T GONE INTO THE NORTH WING I WOULDN`T HAVE SCARED YOU! SO IT IS YOUR FAULT!" Gilbert shouted back while standing up.

"AND YOU IMPRISONED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Liz screamed and also stood up. They were now only millimetres away from each other, their eyes locking. "YOU! I CAN´T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Gilbert threw his arms into the air, earning a protest from Alfred who had been able to stop the bleeding only a moment prior.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! YOU ARE JUST TOO STUBBORN AND TOO STUPID TO CONTROL YOUR FUCKING TEMPER!" Liz yelled poking Gilbert´s chest harshly. The other occupants of the room were watching the exchange with interest. This situation was completely new as nobody had been brave enough to face the beast like that before.

"I….I! DU VERDAMMTE….[9]" Gilbert stammered as words failed him. He glared at the smaller person and huffed. "It would do you some good to learn to control your temper, stupid! However, Yao is right. If it hadn´t been for you, I would probably be dead. So thank you." the green eyed girl murmured with a small blush on her cheeks.

Gilberts´ eyes widened slightly and maybe he thought that she was indeed cute for a short moment. He was glad that she couldn´t see him blushing because of his fur. "Y…you are welcome. It was….partially my…my fault." Gilbert admitted quietly and looked to the side.

He glanced back and saw Elizabeta smile slightly. "I….I think we should go to bed!" Gilbert said hurriedly and sat down in his armchair. Lizzy chuckled slightly at this display and sat down as well.

After their wounds were taken care of, they went to their bedrooms. "You know, usually Gilbert would be furious if someone talked to him like that, mon cher." Francis explained casually as he escorted the human to her bedroom. "Is that so?" she answered tiredly as they reached her room.

"Indeed. However, you are special to him. Even if he won´t admit it, I can see it clearly." the candleholder explained as they entered the bedroom. The brunette glanced at him for a while, sighed and sat down on the bed. "Maybe he isn´t so bad…." she declared as she took the nightgown from the chair.

"MISS! Where have you been?!" a familiar voice exclaimed and a relieved looking closet came into the room. "Ah, Monica! Haven´t you heard?" Francis asked his sister with a smile on his lips. The closet looked at him quizzically. "What exactly? You know I can´t move into hall. The door is too narrow, brother." Monica pouted and looked over to the door.

"Come on then. Let´s move to the neighbouring room. Let Miss Elizabeta sleep." Francis explained and ushered his sister towards the big double door that was leading to another room. "Goodnight!" Liz called out and flopped back onto the bed as she was left alone in the room. She held up her arm and looked at the neatly done bandage around her arm as she thought about what happened in the forest and afterwards.

"Maybe he isn´t that bad." she whispered as her eyes closed slowly.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Notes

Translations from German to English

[1] Dummkopf - fool

[2] wirklich - really

[3] Steh auf – Stand up

[4] ja, ja – Yes, yes

[5] Ruhig jetzt – Quiet now

[6] Mir geht´s gut – I´m fine

[7] Das ich nicht lache – …my arse/ass

[8] Unglaublich- Unbelievable

[9] Du verdammte – you damn

Soooooo what do you think? :D I hope you liked it and I hope you keep reading it :D

Recommend it to people you know if you like it and if not: recommend it to people that you don´t like ;)

Leave some reviews if you like 3


	11. Kapitel 10: The Love that has yet to

Author´s note

Thanks to

Guest-Reader for commenting I actually thought about drawing something to this story, so maybe I will draw her in some of the dresses I will describe

Amarissa Hull: It is soooooo brilliant, I love Alfred as the knight. It suits him :D His hero complex and stuff :D And yes, finally! Was about time! I hope you will like this chapter as it is basically about their interaction

Vanilla Cookie: Thank you for mentioning this. I sometimes think that maybe I am too far from the original plot line or maybe that is boring for you because it is too close to it. Thank you very much for commenting. I surely hope you will keep on reading

Thanks to all the readers for taking your time to read my story! I sure hope you will all like this chapter and review or write me if you want something to be included or yes well this or give me some critique.

Disclaimer: I don´t own any songs in this chapter, I don´t own Hetalia and I do not own Disney´s Beauty and the Beast!

Enjoy ~

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Kapitel 10: Love that has yet to blossom

The sound of running water woke Liz up. Groggily she opened her eyes and immediately closed them as the light blinded her. She put her hand to her head or at least tried it. The pain that was caused by the movement wakened her completely. The memories of the night before came to her mind and she smiled as she remembered the beast´s behaviour.

Yes, he seemed to be cold-hearted and always furious. However, then again he saved her and although he was pretty stubborn and wasn´t friendly to her, he seemed to be, and dare she say it, cute. Behavioural. Maybe she could have been nicer as well. Maybe then he would be less angry and gentler.

"Lizzy! Sweety! I run a bath for you. I bet after last night you would love to take one to relax." Monica exclaimed as she came out of the adjoining bathroom. A little bit surprised, Liz moved from the bed towards the big bathroom. "Uh….thank you." Liz said as she entered it and her face lit up when saw the big bathtub sitting in the corner of the room.

"Now, let us get you all washed up. But be careful with that bandage. Yao won´t be very happy when he hears about it getting wet. He will probably nag about how your wound will get infected and so on. Such a worrywart." Monica hummed cheerfully as she took Liz clothes that the girl handed her.

Liz sighed as she sank into the comfortably warm water. It embraced her and she felt all her muscles relax. Well besides her right arm and shoulder which she had to hold out of the water. "This feels so great!" she exclaimed happily as she dunked her head under water. Immediately she sat up again, the water splashing over the edge of the tub.

"I am glad to hear that, Mon Cher." Francis chuckled and immediately had to duck when Elizabeta threw a sponge at him. "WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING HERE?! YOU PERVERT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she hid in the tube, her face completely red.

"Mon ami! Mon ami! Please! Don´t throw that bottle!" Francis panicked as he noticed the heavy looking glass bottle that the human held in her hand. "TELL ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN`T! OR HELP GOD I WILL DROWN YOU IN THIS FUCKING TUB!" Liz shouted angrily, still holding the bottle up to throw it in case Francis´s excuse wasn´t good enough.

"Mon cher! Please, I am not even interested in you. I have a lover." Francis explained, looking at the glass bottle sceptically. "That doesn´t explain why you are here to begin with!" Liz hissed embarrassedly. "Oh, honhonhon! Master Gilbert sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready and that he would like you to come down." Francis explained casually with a bright smile.

"And you couldn´t have knocked or maybe asked Monica to tell me?!" Liz exclaimed looking at the candleholder unbelievingly. "Oui mon cher. I was also interested to see what that body of you looked like." Francis smugly said which resulted in Liz letting out an angry scream and a glass bottle hitting the candleholder in the head. The candleholder groaned. Why couldn´t anyone understand that he joked at times.

"FRANCIS! Get out! You can´t come into a lady´s room, especially when she is bathing!" Monica chided her brother and threw him out of the room. Let you be told that these events were known to every servant at the end of the day and that Francis was being chided and nagged at by either Yao or Arthur several times.

Shortly after Francis had been thrown out, Liz left the bathroom, a towel hiding her body. She made her way over to the bed where a green dress was lying. With a sigh she took it into her hands. Why did they only have such girly dresses? Not that they were ugly, but she preferred more practical clothing.

With a sigh she let the towel drop to the ground. She took the white underdress and pulled it on. It fell down her body and ended at her ankles. Afterwards she put on the green outer garment. The sleeves´ upper parts were skinny and only ballooning out between elbow and wrist. It seemed to have a wide cut neckline and the upper part of the dress was tapered.

The skirt part would balloon out at the height of the hips and was open, showing an identically green part of the dress. This part was only highlighted by the edges of the cut out part being trimmed by braids. Floral appliqués were embellishing the ends of the sleeves and the seams of the dress.

She quickly put it on, ignoring the frills and lacy at the seams. "Oh, you look beautiful! It fits you perfectly! Now let us brush that beautiful hair of yours!" Monica cheered and held up a brush. Elizabeta let herself sink onto a stool, waiting for Monica to start combing her hair.

It took a while until Monica was satisfied with her hairstyle, having tide some off her hair at the back with a bow.

"Now. Shoo, shoo! Master Gilbert is waiting for your presence." Monica ushered Liz out of the room gently and closed the door behind her.

As she entered the dining room, she was hit by the smell of food. Her mouth watered at it and as her eyes landed on the bountiful table, she almost didn´t see the beast that was standing behind one of the chairs. "G-Good morning." Gilbert said in forced friendly manner. He even tried to put on a smile.

"Dumbass! You don´t have to force yourself." Liz declared as she made her way over to a chair. The fake smile slipped from the beast´s face. Quietly, both of them took their seats and started to eat. "So, tell me G….Gilbert, was it? What happened?" Liz asked him, her eyes glittering with interest.

"I can´t tell you." Gilbert answered quickly and tried to look for an excuse that would sound kind of plausible. Liz narrowed her eyes at his response and held the knife tighter. "And why? Don´t you owe me an explanation? I know that none of you were born this way." Liz scoffed and leaned back in her chair. "It was my entire fault. That's all you have to know!" Gilbert growled lowly as his mood sank drastically.

"Hey! No need to get all pissy!" Liz answered, being ticked off by the dejection. Gilbert looked at his plate, avoiding the others´ eyes. "Mon amis! Why those sad faces? It is a beautiful morning!" Francis exclaimed as he entered the room and noticed the mood.

"F-Francis! Didn´t I tell you not to interfere?" Gilbert snarled quietly as he stood up. " Mon ami! I couldn´t watch this any longer!" Francis declared at which Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "You listened in?" the beast growled angered. "Oh….uh….oui, I did! But now worries mon ami! This is not hopeless!" the candleholder tried to change the topic, knowing that if he didn´t he would probably end up imprisoned again.

"YOU PERVERTED LITTLE BASTARD!" Liz shouted and approached the candle holder with a bowl in her hand in which had been bread before. "Miss Elizabeta! Why so angered? Are you still mad about this morning?" Francis laughed forcedly and backed off. "Why shouldn´t I?" the girl asked with a small evil smile on her lips.

Gilbert only stood next to the table and watched the situation unfold with a confused look. "Mon ami! I was just joking, oui?" Francis tried to defend himself as he felt cornered. "Joking, my arse! You perverted little dirty swine!" Liz held the bowl, ready to throw it at the servant, as suddenly a paw clasped her wrist.

"Hey. Calm down, whatever Franny did, he is a nice dude! You don´t have to do this." Gilbert tried to calm her down, noticing that maybe the human was just as feisty as he was if not even more. "HE WALKED INTO ME WHEN I WAS FUCKING BATHING!" Liz shouted, her face turning red at the memory.

"WHAT?!" Gilbert shouted and narrowed his eyes as an uncomfortable feeling spread through his stomach. Francis shortly glanced to him with a knowing smirk before turning his attention back to the furious green eyed woman.

"You know what, Master Gilbert? Maybe you should show her the library. I bet such a beautiful, intelligent woman like Miss Elizabeta loves to read." Francis winked at the human who clenched her teeth, not wanting to admit that the servant was right. "Au revoir!" Francis bid goodbye as he quickly left the room.

An uncomfortable silence reigned in the room as the two occupants didn´t know whether they should look at each other or better not. We should finish our breakfast." Gilbert said and went back to his seat. Quietly they finished their breakfast, not starting a conversation anymore.

Yao and Arthur who were peeking into the room through the door sighed simultaneously. If they didn´t interfere, they wouldn´t have a chance in breaking the curse.

"I don´t see what the problem is, dude! Why won´t they talk with one another?" Alfred spoke in an unusually soft voice as he came up behind the pair. "Alfred! That would be because they are both too stubborn for their own good, aru!" Yao hissed. Although, Alfred spoke in a soft voice it was still louder than when someone else spoke in a soft voice. "Keep your voice down, Alfred!" Arthur chided almost non-audibly. They turned back towards the room, watching the two stubborn people in there.

"Ohhhh, I can´t watch this! This just makes me so sad!" Alfred cried quietly and the other two rolled their eyes. "Nothing is going to happen this way. Come on! We need to have a plan if we want them to fall in love with each other." Yao explained as he turned away from the room, Alfred and Arthur following him, one slightly bouncing and the other with a sceptical frown on his face.

Meanwhile in the room, Liz and Gilbert were thinking of something to say. The situation was more than awkward. "Uhm…." Liz cleared her throat "How…how are your wounds?" she asked quietly. "I´m fine. Don´t worry." Gilbert answered quickly.

"Don´t tell me what to do!" Liz answered frustrated and it was the first time that morning that they locked their eyes. "No….no…..I…I meant that…ugh…..why do you have to be so complicated?" Gilbert grunted and pawed at his face in frustration. "I am complicated?!" Liz retorted, her eyes twitching.

"Yes! Obviously! You are a woman, so you are complicated!" Gilbert answered and watched her, immediately regretting what he said when he noticed the vein popping out on the human´s forehead.

"EXCUSE ME?! I am manlier than you will ever be! Arse!" Liz exploded and stood up abruptly. "No you aren´t! And by the way, I am even more awesome than you are! So I am right and you are not!" Gilbert defended himself and also stood up. They glared at each other.

"And here I thought you actually aren´t as bad as you seemed to be! But I am obviously wrong!" Liz stated angrily.

"What do you mean by that?!" Gilbert asked as he watched her go to the door. "I just thought that maybe you had a softer side!" was the response he got. Liz turned towards him, her hands on her hips and a determined look on her face.

"Ohhhhh! I have a softer side! The awesome me is awesome in everything, alright?!" Gilbert shouted and panted harshly. "Sure you are! Believe me when I say that anything you can do, I can do better!" [1] Liz sang in a sweet voice, looking at Gilbert defiantly. "Ha! No, you cant!" he said immediately.

"Yes, I can!" Liz casually retorted with a hum, holding her head up high. "Anything you can be, I can be greater!" Gilbert proclaimed, towering over the human who neither budged nor backed off. "Oh forget it! No, you are not!" the green eyed girl poked the fury chest harshly.

"I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge!" Gilbert slightly pushed her away and smirked. "As if! I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!" Liz laughed out loud which provoked Gilbert even more.

"I can live on bread and cheese!" Gilbert retorted angrily and balled his fists. "And only on that?" Liz asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes!" Gilbert hollered. "So can a rat!" the girl scoffed. They stood so close to each other that their faces were only millimetres away with Gilbert bowing down and Liz standing on her toes.

Green, determined eyes stared stubbornly into red, angered eyes. Gilbert knew than that he lost, as unwilling as he was to admit that fact. Never had he lost to anyone, least to a woman. But she sure was different.

"Ugh….you know what? We will stop right here, right now! I…." Gilbert shortly though about what Francis had said, " My brother is a huge fan of literature and stuff, so we indeed have a big library. Sooooo, if you are interested…..I….uh….will show you." Gilbert stated and looked over to his guest who was grinning in victory. "You know what, dumbass? I would love to." she agreed with his proposal, giving him a huge smile and making him secretly blush.

"Luuuuuuddieeeee~! Phew! Here I thought we had to intervene!" a footrest exclaimed excitedly and jumped up and down. "Feli, calm down. That´s the first time I saw Gilbert surrendering to someone, though." the armchair in the corner retorted quietly. "This is so exciting! For the first in those years, we have the slightest chance to get rid of this curse Luddie!" the footrest cheered, making the armchair sigh good-heartedly.

"Woah! You sure were telling the truth when you said it was huge!" Liz exclaimed and stared at the huge shelves filled with various books. Her eyes widened in wonder and she ran to one of the shelves, reading the titles of some of the books there. "This is amazing!" she breathed amazedly, taking one of the beautifully bound books into her hands.

"I don´t think Ludwig minds sharing them with you. Right now….uh well, he can´t really use them at the moment." Gilbert uttered as he followed the human deeper into the library. "You don´t have to tell me, if you don´t want to. Whatever happened, it is in the past." She turned towards him, an angelic smile on her lips and the light making her eyes glitter. Gilbert hadn´t thought it possible but maybe he was slowly falling in love with that stubborn brat.

After the other occupant hadn´t said a word for a while, Liz looked at him secretly out of the corner of her eye. She noticed how he embarrassedly scratched his fury neck or how he avoided looking at her. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, and then closed it again, before shaking his head slightly.

She looked back at the book in her hands, smiling slightly before putting it back into the shelf. "You know what, the weather is nice. How about we go outside?" Liz turned towards him, wondering when his presence didn´t cause her any discomfort anymore. Only yesterday she would have loved to castrate and kill him.

However, before, she hadn´t given him a chance to show her that he wasn´t a bad guy. She was blinded by the rage that she felt towards the man that had harmed her father. Now after the happenings of the day before she thought about what Monica had said to her. Maybe she was indeed right.

"Hey! You listening? We have a huge garden and…and maybe we can walk through it. The awesomeness of it all will blind you! Wait until you see the snow covered hills from the garden! Or the animals roaming in it!" Gilbert exclaimed rather cheerfully, considering that she hadn´t seen him like this ever since she came to this place. It was highly possible that this was true about all the other years as well.

Gilbert had sounded so broken when he talked about his brother. "Yes, I would like to see that. Idiot." she added cheekily. The meanness taken away by the smile that was clearly visible on her face. "Uh….well! Then…then come along!" Gilbert said and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along.

"Dumbass! I can walk all by myself." Liz protested as she pulled her wrist free and the look she gave him, made Gilbert stammer an apology. "Hey! Damn it. Calm down. God. Are there living two different people in your head or what? One time you are super confident and then you are totally unsure in the next moment." Liz stated, kneading her forehead tiredly.

"Yeah? Well…uh! I….I am too awesome for these accusations!" Gilber hollered and made his way out of the room. Liz laughed loudly at that, shaking her head and followed him outside.

"Très magnifique. [2] Love is such a wonderful thing, oui?" Francis sang with a dreamy look in his blue eyes. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Mon cher! Don´t roll your eyes! Can´t you feel that crackling in the air? It is so exciting!" Francis carolled and twirled around happily until he had one arm around Arthur.

"Frog! Take you hands off me!" the manager growled as he stepped away from the clingy candleholder. "It is not clear that they love each other!" Arthur groaned and shook his head. "This morning they were at each others´ throats, dude!" Alfred exclaimed loudly and if he was able to glare, he would have glared at Francis for getting rather close to Arthur.

"Ohhh, mon cher, mon cher! You have to learn so much about love! It is clearly there! Yet they don´t know it themselves!" Francis cheered and both, Arthur and Alfred were blinded by that smile.

In the garden, trees and the ground covered with snow, Elizabieta and Gilbert were strolling through the wintry landscape. They were watched by the servants that were looking out of the windows, smiling at them.

Liz formed a snowball and as the beast, almost disappearing in the snow because of it´s white fur, had it´s back to her, she threw it at him. "WAS ZUR HÖLLE?!" [3] Gilbert yelled and turned around, seeing the girl laughing and holding her stomach. "You should have seen your face right now!" she laughed and wiped tears away that were forming in her eyes.

"You stubborn hag!" Gilbert shouted, took snow into his hands and threw it at the human. With the huge load that was dropped on her, she fell to her knees and got almost buried by it. "Dumbass!" she exclaimed as the snow got stuck in her neck and fell between her clothes and skin. "What is it, Missie? Too unawesome for my revenge?" Gilbert snorted and built himself up.

"Ohhhhhhh, just you wait." Liz growled as she came to her feet. Before Gilbert could react, he was tackled by the woman who had jumped at him, thrown him to the ground and was now rubbing snow into his face. He struggled and grabbed her arms, throwing her off of him.

"Ouch!" immediately he let go of her and backed off slightly as she held her arm closer to her body. "I uh….I mean…..you should…..I…." Gilbert clawed at his head, trying to sort his thoughts. Should he give her the fault for getting hurt or should he apologize? He knelt down. Was this his fate? Getting people that were close or getting close to him hurt? Hurting them himself?

"He….Hey! Gilbert! Come on! It´s alright!" Liz tried to sooth him, trying to touch his arm as she noticed that he didn´t react to her in anyway. "Hey! Really! It was just accidental! It was just the bite wound from the wolves! You just touched it, that´s all." she had laid her hand on his upper arm which was then yanked away.

Startled she backed off, mustering Gilbert sympathetically. Whatever it was that he was thinking about, it probably had control over his life. Making him rethink every action and everything he said. It was the reason why a beautiful situation could turn into an uncomfortable moment filled with yells and shouts, accusations and curses. She knew this. It reminded her of her life before they moved.

"DON`T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gilbert shouted and sprinted into the castle, leaving a completely startled woman in the garden.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

[1] Dionne Warwick "Anything you can do"

[2] Très magnifique (French) – So brilliant

[3]] Was zur Hölle? (German) – What the hell?

So my lovely readers! A lot happened here and I will shortly tell you, why so many different things happened and why moments changed from good to bad and back to good, that is because first of all I think it is important to show how their relationship changes without writing a chapter whereas they first hate each other and then suddenly love each other.

This chapter is somewhere between, they are not sure, but they know something is there. (Everyone else, especially Francis, knows :D Don´t hide you two sweethearts 3 )

Secondly, I wanted to write fluff and that they change from friendly to unfriendly in a second is because I see them kind of likes this: Like an old married couple. Bickering and then having fun together. So I am sorry if it is too fast and sudden for you, I hope you still like this story.

Review and Recommend if you like. Love you guys for sure 3


	12. Kapitel 11: A loyalty that runs deep

Author´s note

I know it has been some time since the last update, but I had friends over and I did not find time to finish this chapter and then university started again and I just found some time to finish it!

By the way I also started drawing a cover for my fanfiction and for those who want to know how it looks like and those who have facebook, look for my page: KaisiShu

Or use this link:

231415920400335/photos/a.237190546489539.1073741833.231415920400335/497711550437436/?type=3&theater

I haven´t had anytime finishing it (it is also rather big, so forgive me, please)

Anyway: Thank you all for your loyalty and for your lovely reviews and I hope you will like this chapter as well. I guess I diverge from the Disney movie and story even more, but hey, I just use the movie as some kind of orientation.

Still not beta reader. Sorry folks!

Disclaimer: I don´t own Disney´s Beauty and the Beast and I don´t own Hetalia.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Kapitel 11: A loyalty that runs far deeper than self esteem

"Father! Father!" Nat exclaimed as she saw her father, stumble out of the forest, looking wobbly on his own feet. His knees hit the earth as he didn´t notice a root. "Nat. Sweety. Get your sister…" he grunted tiredly and folded into himself.

"SISTER! KAT!" Natalya yelled desperately and tried to hold her father upright in a sitting position. Her hands were shaking badly, having been only seconds away from running off into the forest in search for her father and sister. They had been gone for more than two days and the only thing holding her back was Katyusha who had told her to wait because just maybe they were taking their time.

However, the youngest sister had had her doubts and a bad feeling as it neared the fourth day. "Oh my god! Father!" Kat yelled horrified as she saw her father half lying on her sister and close to unconsciousness. "Sister! We have to take him inside! Help me! Or get Sadik!" Nat ordered determinedly, her eyes flashing with something dark.

"SADIK! DARLING!" Kat shouted at the top of her lungs, kneading her hands nervously as she hovered over the rest of her family. Her husband who had heard Nat´s shout already came only seconds later and immediately saw what they called him for.

"Wait. Where is your sister?" he stopped in his doing when he noticed the absence of one of his good sister. Kats´ eyes widened as Nat shook her head, making it clear that Liz was still missing. "The….th….be….beast t-took h-her…." Ivan murmured, leaning heavily on Sadik and if he hadn´t been so exhausted from the illness and the way back, the look in his eyes would have been more intimidating.

"What? Who took her?" Kat asked worriedly as she hurried along inside. Ivan only grunted in response not able to form a clear thought and he struggled to stay awake, at least until they reached his room. "Kat, let him rest. Tomorrow we can talk about what happened. Now, get some cold water, he is burning up." Sadik whispered quietly as he laid his father-in-law down on the bed. Katyusha only glanced at her father, eyes bright with anxiety, and hurried outside to get water.

"I will go and look for Liz!" Nat said as she stood in the doorway, watching her father pant heavily and sweat because of the fever. "No, Nat! You know that your father wouldn´t want you to endanger yourself like this. Whoever took your sister was strong enough to not only take on your father but on your sister as well." Sadik laid his hands on the smallers´ shoulders, looking almost pleadingly into her eyes.

"I can´t just stay here and wait! See what happened because I stayed here! Maybe if I had been there we would have been able to take on that guy!" Nat shouted angrily as she stepped back from Sadik, sending him a death glare. "NAT! You know as well as I do that you are not to blame!" the older male chided and steered the platinum blond towards the bed. "Now stay here and take care of your father. I will go fetch Dimitri and Anastasia from Heracles."

He almost collided with his wife who had returned from outside and was almost desperate to get back to her father´s side. He kissed her goodbye after he told her where he was going. "I should have been there." Nat murmured and draw her knees in, burying her face in her arms. "Shh. There, there! Liz is strong; she will keep fighting and come back. Father will get back to his feet as well. You know him. He won´t stay down for too long." Kat tried to cheer her sister up, herself not feeling her words.

"I don´t care! It is my fault!" Nat hissed furiously and her violet eyes locked with Katyushas´. The older sister knew that Natalya wasn´t only talking about the happenings of the last few days, but that she also blamed herself for the time before they moved. She hugged her sister tightly, almost smothering her, before letting go and petting her hair gently.

"Don´t say that. Father wouldn´t want you to even think this way." the short haired woman comforted her sister. "Big sister…" Nat hiccupped as she buried herself in Katyusha´s chest, embracing her tightly. "Hey, now. Don´t cry. It doesn´t suit you." Kat chuckled softly but returned the embrace.

It was night and the children were sleeping in Elizabeta´s bed because their parents decided to stay in Ivan´s house. Both of them and Nat were currently sitting in the kitchen, recapitulating the day. "As soon as he is conscious we will ask him about Liz and then we will see what we do. However, we cannot all leave to search for her. Maybe we even need the villager´s help." Sadik proposed and Nat and Kat tensed. It would be basically impossible to get the villager´s help. They might tolerate them but they would never support them in any way. The only two that might help them would be Lily and Vash but they would never endanger these two.

"We don´t need them! I am stronger than all of them together!" Nat hit the table with her hands as she stood up from her chair. "Calm down. Maybe we won´t need them. We don´t know that. Maybe Liz fell into a trap and they couldn´t get her out." Sadik tried to reason with his good sister but regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth.

"You think that my sister is somewhere out there in a hole, probably dying of the cold, all by herself?!" Natalya yelled, her eyes wide with either great worry or anger at Sadik´s statement. Kat, who had turned pale at that possibility, was close to crying again. "No, we don´t know that! I just wanted to tell you that maybe we don´t need the villagers. We just have to wait for you father to wake up. We just shouldn´t run off into the forest right now!" Sadik had taken Kat in his arms, soothing her with his warmth while simultaneously trying to calm down the other female.

"Shut up. You are making this even worse." Nat growled, gritting her teeth as she secretly knew that he was right. Without saying a word she turned towards the stairs that would lead to her father´s room. "Where are you going?" Kat asked weakly as she leaned into her husband, her eyes, however, watching her sister´s every move. "Upstairs. I will go see how father is." Nat hissed at her, sending Sadik one last glare, who returned it, before going upstairs.

However, as she entered her father´s room she immediately noticed the empty bed. With a panicked shout she ran downstairs, alarming her sister and Sadik. "He is gone!" she gasped out, her face pale. "What?! How?! When did he…?!" Katyusha stammered shocked and she also stood up. "How should I know?! His bed is empty!"

"Damn it! We have to look for him! Right now! Kat! You will stay here with the children. Nat and I will go look for him." Sadik cursed and together with Nat made his way outside. Kat had sunken down in her chair, holding her head with her hands, sobbing quietly. Why couldn´t they just have an easy life?

"There! His footsteps. He probably went into the village." Sadik said as he knelt down by the footsteps in the snow that were leading into the direction of the village. They were on their way immediately and reached the village in record time.

Meanwhile, Ivan had reached the pub in the village where most of the people were after finishing their work. In his fever-induced mind, he staggered towards the door and forced it open. He slightly stumbled as he entered the dimly lit pub. A few heads turned to him, the noise having attracted their attention and their curiosity.

"It´s Ivan. Unbelievable."

"Man. Look at him! Looks like hell!"

"That is what you get when you have a pact with the devil."

The lilac-eyed man ignored those whispers. "I….My daughter….Lizzy….she…I…what…" he looked around as if he just noticed where he was. "Mr. Ivan. What is up with your daughter?" a smooth voice asked smugly and every head turned towards the man that had stood up from his seat.

"Mr. Roderich…She, I don´t know…I think she was….she was taken…by…by a beast!" Ivan stuttered. He shook his head violently as he tried to get rid of the dizziness and the fuzzy feeling in his head. For only a few seconds the whole room was absolutely quiet, so quiet that you could have heard a needle drop to the ground. Then, suddenly and almost comically, the whole room burst with laughter. Some of the patrons had to hold onto their tables and stools. Otherwise, they would have fallen to the ground.

"Ivan! Listen to what you are saying! You can´t be serious!" Roderich exclaimed, wiping away tears in the corner of his eyes as he suppressed his laughter. Markus, who was still sitting on his stool, watched the situation unfold.

"No! No….Listen! I was in the forest…I mean…I had to travel through it and then there was this castle suddenly! When I entered it I was captured by a beast! And now it has my daughter!" Ivan hurriedly explained, looking pained that nobody would believe him.

Markus shrank into himself. He remembered that once when he wasn´t older than five years he knew such a place. Those memories were fuzzy and there was something he didn´t remember at all. He knew that he was on his way back home with his parents but then, before they could reach their destination, his parents had been killed by wolves.

He didn´t know why those predators didn´t kill him as well but he survived that night. He was found the next day, next to his parents´ dead bodies. Coming back to the present, he shivered at those distant memories. Now, some people would have spoken up, telling that there was indeed such a place maybe and that it could really be dangerous. However, Markus never talked about those happenings with anyone, most of the people thought he couldn´t remember anything anyway.

But they were wrong obviously. Nevertheless, Markus didn´t want to talk about it. That and the fact that nobody probably would believe a nine year old, kept him quiet. With sympathy and worry he looked at the man that was considered mad and now even madder than before.

"Ivan, Ivan. Whatever you are saying, it isn´t true. You should just go home." Roderich scoffed, shook his head and turned back towards his table. "No! Please! I need your help! I am telling the truth! Believe me, please!" the platinum blond pleaded and fell to his knees.

"Guys! Take that despicable liar outside! He isn´t welcome here!" Roderich motioned towards two strong looking men that were sitting at a table which was close the door. They nodded curtly as they stood up and moved towards the sick man. They each grabbed an arm and hauled him outside, throwing him into the snow.

As they laughed they heard footsteps and when they looked up they were met with furious lilac eyes. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Natalya hissed and grabbed the knife which was in a sheath at her belt. Immediately the men stopped laughing and turned pale. It wasn´t their first encounter with the murderous girl that was now only held back by the husband of her oldest sister.

"Sadik. . ." she ordered and tried to get free but said man just tightened his grasp. He knew that he was probably the only thing standing between her and the men, saving their lives from a horrible and slow death. "Natalya. Calm down, killing them won´t do you any good and it surely wouldn´t help your father." he whispered so that only she could hear his words.

He waited until he felt her relax before he let go of her. As soon as he had turned towards his barely conscious father-in-law, he knew that this was probably the most stupid thing he could have done. Before he could react, he heard a swishing sound as a knife was thrown with force. He closed his eyes tightly but the sound of metal sheaving itself into flesh didn´t come. He looked towards the pub´s door and let out a relieved sigh.

Natalya was furious and whatever it was that had stopped her from killing these two men he didn´t know but he was extremely glad when he saw the knife embedded in the wooden doorframe. Although, they would have earned it, he wouldn´t want his wife´s youngest sister to be the killer everyone thought she was.

"Don't you ever dare to come close to my family again or, I swear to god, I will castrate your in a very painful manner." the girl hissed threateningly and if looks could kill, these men would haven been happier about being killed with a knife.

Together, Sadik and Natalya pulled Ivan to his feet, steadying him between them and made their way home. The men were left kneeling before the pub´s door and it was hours until they were able to stand up again. Never. Never again would they follow someones´ orders when it concerned a part of the madman´s family.

Meanwhile, back in the pub Roderich comfortably drunk his beer, ignoring the sudden nervousness of Markus who was fidgeting in his seat. If Roderich had been someone who was interested in the feelings of other people, he would have noticed that the child was indeed looking rather guilty.

"Markus." he called for the child´s attention. Markus gave a jerk in his seat and immediately looked at the pianist. The blond child wasn´t sure whether he hoped that his guardian noticed that he might know something or not. With eyes full of anxiousness he looked at Roderich. "I want you to go over to that liar´s home and see whether Elizabeta is there or not. It is vital for my plan that she is present."

"And if she isn´t there?" Markus asked quietly. "Then you will come to me, tell me and then go back and wait until she returns. Understood?" Roderich informed him and stood up. "Okay…." Markus murmured brokenly. He hoped that maybe he wouldn´t have to stay out in the snow again. Roderich nodded, paid for their meals and drinks before leaving the pub without his protégé.

"Is he still out there?" Katyusha asked mildly concerned and looked towards her husband who was standing next to the window. "Yes." Sadik answered with gritted teeth and crossed his arms. "That poor boy. Why is he doing this? He should have left when we told him that Lizzy is not here." the curvy woman said and touched her lips with her fingers, a frown on her face.

"I bet it is because of that whelp of a pianist." Sadik growled lowly as he remembered stories about the relationship between the boy and his "guardian". Markus had come to their house an hour ago, asking for Liz and ever since he got told that she wasn´t present he stood outside their house. It was clearly visible that he was cold with shivers shaking the small body.

"I can´t watch this any longer! If he stays out there, he will catch his death!" Kat declared as she stood next to her husband, her eyes never leaving the shivering child. She turned towards her own children sitting at the table. Those two watched their parents with wide eyes.

"Dimitri, Anastasia, how about you go to your grandfather and aunt. Bring them something to eat." Kat knelt down so that she was at the children´s eye level. "Momma! Wan´ to stay do´n he´!" Dimitri exclaimed with an adorable pout and crossed arms. "Do you not want to help your grandpa?" she woman asked softly and knew she had won when she saw the conflict in her sons´ eyes.

She handed them a plate with bread and cups filled with tea. Anastasia took the cups carefully and waited for her younger brother to follow her. The toddler had problems keeping his balance with the plate in his pudgy hands and in the end Anastasia, who was more stable on her feet, had to help her brother climb the stairs. A door opening, an excited "Aun´ie!" and "Gra´pa!" and the closing of a door signaled that the young parents were now alone.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Sadik sighed and scratched his neck nervously as he watched his wife opening the front door. "Shush, darling. I will not watch a child die out there in the cold. No matter whose child." Kat whispered and held up her skirt so that it wouldn´t touch the snow covered ground. "Stubborn as ever." Sadik rolled his eyes at his wife´s behaviour but he didn´t stop her.

"Markus? Markus right?" Kat had reached the child and addressed it. Markus flinched violently and turned towards her with big eyes. His nose and cheeks were red from the cold while his lips slowly turned a bluish colour. "Y-yes." he stammered weakly and breathed on his hands, trying to warm them.

"Listen, I don´t know why you are still here and you don´t have to tell me, but you can wait inside if you like." she gently smiled down at the boy, offering a hand for the boy to take. Insecurely, Markus mustered the hand, considering his options. He knew that he would probably freeze to death if he waited outside any longer. Furthermore, Roderich didn´t have to know where he waited. After another shiver he nodded shyly and hesitantly took the woman´s hand.

Once they were inside the house, Katyusha ushered him towards the small oven, telling Sadik to fetch a cloak or blanket for Markus. She sat him on a stool opposite of the oven, the warmth already flooding the small body. "Are you hungry? Or maybe thirsty?" Kat asked in a friendly manner and went to prepare some tea, knowing that it would help warming Markus up.

"T-Thank you….." Markus muttered as he carefully held the filled cup in his shaky hands. "Boy, tell me just one thing: Did Roderich order you too wait outside our house?" Sadik asked, his eyes roaming over the boy and finally locked wit blue eyes. Markus looked at his shaking hands and swallowed thickly.

"Sadik! I told him it would be okay to not tell us about his reasons." Katyusha hissed as she turned towards her husband. "You told him. But I want to know who is to blame for him waiting outside in the cold. It is clear anyway. Nobody else could that heartless." Sadik replied, his eyes dark and his body tense.

"T-That´s not true! Roderich isn´t heartless! He cares about me!" Markus intervened hastily and looked defiantly at the older male. "Ha! I seriously doubt this! This wasn´t the first time he ordered you to do something like this. I have heard a fair share of stories. Don´t you try lying to me!" Sadik growled. "SADIK!" Kat shouted angrily. It wasn´t that she did not agree with him but she also saw that the pianist was of great importance to the boy sitting in the chair in front of the oven.

Sadik looked at her determinedly but gave up as he recognized the look in his wifes´ eyes. Kat might have been a very soft person, however, if there was something she thought was important, there was no way to get her to back down. "I will prepare a bed." Sadik gritted out and left the other two alone.

"I am sorry. I am sure, Roderich care about you in his own way. It is just hard for us to watch things like this. It is rather cruel to ask something like this from you." Kat apologized as she knelt down in front of the kid. "I…I guess so…..I…." Markus stopped himself as he was about to tell the woman about what occurred in the psychiatrist's house. If he told her, she would know about Roderich´s plan as well. On the other hand, she was kind enough to let him into her house while Roderich asked of him to stay out in the cold.

"I am so sorry…." he murmured and avoided Katyushas´ eyes as she looked at him imploringly. " I…I am not supposed to tell you this….but…I mean…I don´t like that plan and….you deserve to know….I just don´t…." he was stopped by the platinum blond woman who had grabbed his small hands. "It´s alright. You really don´t have to tell me." she smiled at him sweetly.

"No! I want to! It is just…please don´t tell Roderich I told you, yes? And please don´t be angry!" he pleaded with wide eyes. She frowned at him, concern clear in her eyes, but she nodded eventually. "It…it was after your sister dejected Roderich…" Markus started with his explanation.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Notes:

Just something small: Before Ivan disappeared I wrote that Anastasia and Dimitri were sleeping, after Nat and Sadik found Ivan and when Markus was waiting outside, they were in the kitchen: That is because they woke up after Natalya noticed that Ivan was missing.

Hope you liked this chapter and I will try to update soon.

Leave a revie

Kindacute


	13. Kapitel 12: A damsel in distress

Author´s note:

And helloooooooooooooooooo you lovely people out there.

Another chapter and it only took me like 3 months to publish it. Well, I really have to apologize for this.

I started writing this chapter, then stopped writing it, because of stuff I had to do for university and cosplay-related stuff and then I had no motivation. Too much stress might lead to this. So sorry.

Anyway, funny story: I started writing on this chapter yesterday and I opened the document of this chapter and everything was gone. I thought I was crazy because I remembered writing something but the document was empty and I started writing from the beginning, but I was so frustrated that I stopped again. I remembered this morning that I have an external hard disk drive and that I might have saved the chapter on it and tadaaaaaa: found it! Haha! I reread it and corrected a few mistakes I found and finished the chapter finally.

Soooooooo: Here it is. I hope you didn´t give up on this story because it took so long for an update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! I don´t own any characters appearing in this chapter.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Kapitel 12: A damsel in distress and her hero

"Arthuuuur! Please wait! I didn´t mean it like that!" a familiar armour exclaimed, the silver reflecting the sun that shone brightly down on them. The clock rolled his eyes at the whine and turned around angrily.

"You called me old-fashioned and dusty! Did you look at yourself lately?!" Arthur replied and furiously glared at the knight who moved his arms as if to pacify the other, then stopped in the middle of the movement before crossing them, a snort leaving the armour. "I am not dusty! And I didn´t mean it that way! I was talking about your ideas! I mean arranging a ball for them?! Gee! This is so last century like!" Alfred argued animatedly.

Arthur´s eyebrow twitched. "You see, idiot? There is the difference between us! A ball is something cultivated and a great opportunity for people to get closer to each other." Arthur explained, his eyes, sharp as ever, focusing on the other. "Yeah, sure. If you want them to fall asleep on their chairs!" Alfred chuckled but regretted it immediately when Arthur´s glare intensified.

"Okay, bloody asshole. What ideas do you have?" Arthur queried nonplussed and looked at the knight skeptically. "Okay, how about this? They will go for a walk and then suddenly the wolves attack them and Master Gilbert saves Lizzy?" Alfred proposed excitedly. "No." was the quick answer. "Why not?!" the warrior whined loudly. "Because that happened the last time and it did not end well." Arthur countered and gesticulated for Alfred to go on.

"Oh, okay. Yes. Uhm….how about we fake kidnap Lizzy and then master Gilbert can save her!" was the next idea at which Arthur looked at the other as if he was crazy. "What?!" Alfred asked as he noticed the look. "First of all: Who is supposed to kidnap her? Secondly, Miss Elizabeta is a strong, young lady. I think that it won´t be easy to accomplish that. Thirdly, I don´t think that master Gilbert will be too happy if he hears about this plan." Arthur retorted and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, but do you get what I mean? The damsel in distress and the hero that saves her?" Alfred asked and Arthur huffed in response. "He will sweep her of her feet and carry her to their shared bedroom and then they will realize that they love each other!" Alfred dreamily exclaimed and picked up Arthur in one motion before swinging the clock around.

"Let me down you oaf!" the manager gasped and struggled against the hold. He felt slightly dizzy and nauseous due to the movement. "I can´t wait for them to realize that they are in love." Alfred hugged Arthur tightly. The clock found his face squashed against the silvery breast plate of the armour.

"Alfred! Let me go!" he gasped and put his hands against the metallic breast. "I am sorry Artie, but I am so excited! This will be so great! Oh my god! I will go tell the others and we will gather some ideas and you will see that at the end of the day they will be totally in love!" and before Arthur could protest or stop Alfred, he was gone. "Oh dear…."

It was some hours later when Lizzy found herself leaving her room. As soon as she opened her door she came face to face with Gilbert who had ventured out of his room to apologize to her for his behaviour in the garden. "Ah…I…uhm…" he stammered and avoided looking at her, his eyes looking either at the upper part of the doorframe or at the ground and his furry feet.

"What is it?" Liz asked harsher than she actually wanted and as she noticed the guilt in the beasts´ eyes intensify, she tried to smile at him encouragingly. "Uh…I wanted to tell you that…. Ehm. Lunch is ready. Do you want to eat with me?" Gilbert asked and scratched his neck nervously. "Sure. Come on." She grinned and took one paw into her hand, pulling the beast along. Gilbert felt himself blush and was glad that his face was covered by fur so that she wouldn´t notice.

They were going down the stairs while Liz started a conversation about her favourite book. They didn´t notice one little candleholder sneaking up on them. Downstairs stood an armour which watched Francis follow the pair. He gave him a quick sign and the candleholder pulled at one of Elizabeta´s legs, making her lose her balance. She kicked out, catching Francis who let go of her foot immediately in favour of holding his nose. Elizabeta had put her hands in front of her and as soon as they had touched the ground she pushed herself up, making a small flip to absorb the shock from the fall.

Right in this moment one small clock was standing at the bottom of the stairs and Liz would have landed on it if not for the armour which had dashed forward and grabbed it, getting it out of the danger zone. Gilbert, who had watched the situation unfold, looked disbelievingly at the candleholder behind him and then at the girl at the bottom of the stairs and the armour sitting on the ground behind her while holding the clock.

"My beautiful face! How cruel!" Francis wailed with a pained look and tears in his eyes. "It is your fault for pulling my leg out from beneath me!" Liz accused angrily and glared at Francis. "Why would I do that mon ami!" Francis exclaimed hurriedly and glanced towards Alfred and Arthur. "How should I know?! Maybe you wanted to take a look at my panties, for all I know!" Liz hissed remembering the happenings from earlier.

"You hurt me, mon cher!" Francis sighed melodramatically earning a "Bloody drama queen" from a furious clock and a "Perverted bastard" from the girl. "Francis. Was sollte das? [1] You know that this is dangerous!" Gilbert chided and three shocked looking cursed people looked towards him. Chiding from Gilbert had never happened, because usually it was him getting chided and not the other way around.

"Was?! [2]" he exclaimed as he noticed the looks. "Uh….nothing. Master Gilbert, Yao is awaiting you both in the dining room. Lunch will be served soon." Arthur quickly said with a cough. He sent a glare to Alfred which made the knight gulp audibly. This idea sure had backfired.

"Alfred! What the bloody hell?! This was really dangerous!" Arthur exclaimed fiercely as he met up with the armour in a room so that they could talk undisturbed late in the afternoon. "First of all she could have been hurt! Falling down the stairs?! She could have broken her neck. Good for you that she seemingly is experienced in fighting or something like this. Secondly it was dangerous for others as well!" Arthur added making Alfred stop in his explanation.

"Yeah, but I heroically saved you! One could say that you are my damsel in distress Artie!" the armour exclaimed cheerily and clapped its hands together. "What?! I am nobody´s bloody damsel in distress, idiot!" Arthur snapped angrily and turned away from the other. Sometimes he asked himself what he had done in his former life to be in this situation.

"Oh come on, Artie! Don´t let your hair down! This was just the first idea we came up with!" Alfred tried to sooth the angered castle manager. "JUST the first one? How many ideas are there?!" Arthur asked flabbergasted, his eyes wide with worry and his mind reeling with possible ideas the other servants could have come up with.

"A few. Gee, calm down dude! They are great! Believe me!" Alfred declared confidently and straightened his back, the metal creaking slightly. "I am not convinced that you will succeed…." Arthur murmured and closed his eyes in defeat. Why did that idiot have to be so bloody stubborn?

Meanwhile in the dining room, Yao and the other servants were trying their hardest to get two stubborn persons to get drunk. Drunk people were honest, right? "Miss Elizabeta, would you like another glass of wine?" Yao asked and before Liz could say no or protest in another way, Francis poured her another glass. It was her 5th already and she could feel it in her head already. Gilbert did not fare any better.

"You know wha? People thin´ I woul´ kill ´em! Jus´ ´cause I´m maybe a li´l bit feis´y!" Liz slurred, her cheeks tinted red and her eyes looking dazed. "I kno´ wha´ yo´ mean! Alle haben Angst vor mir! [3] That why we don´t have guests he´e!" Gilbert replied and slammed his fist on the table, making several servants jump and flinch away. Okay maybe getting them drunk wasn´t the smartest idea.

"Don´ need ta tell me! Nobody visits us!" Liz laughed loudly, letting her head fall back. "Ha! They are more afraid o´ me, ´cause ich bin stärker [4]!" Gilbert declared self-confidently, bumping his fist against his chest proudly. Liz huffed in response.

"Forget it! I may look delicate and all that stuff bu´ I´m very strong!" she exclaimed and stood up, looking at Gilbert defiantly. "Ha! We will see about that! Come on! A few roun´s of arm wrestling!" the beast snarled and looked at the woman across him challengingly. "Good with me!" Liz exclaimed self-confidently and stood up with a determined look.

And so a dinner that should have been romantic because Francis had thought it through, turned into a complete disaster. Two of five rounds were won by Liz, which Gilbert would never confirm if asked. The other rounds were won by the castle´s master. In their drunken mind they didn´t care and soon the arm wrestling tournament turned into a drinking contest.

Most of the servants took part in it, except for a candleholder, a clock, a teapot and surprisingly a knight. "Well, that escalated quickly…." Alfred murmured while watching the situation unfold.

"THIS WAS SO OBVIOUS!" Arthur screeched as he paced around the room. Francis was sitting on a chair in the corner murmuring about how a romantic dinner was wasted, tears streaming down his face. Yao was calmly watching Arthur pace around, a bored look on his face. Alfred was sitting on the table holding his head with his hands, looking rather gloomy.

"How should I have known that they were going to drink so much?!" Alfred replied and lifted his head. The clock stopped it´s pacing and turned towards him. "Because we are talking about Gilbert! He may be a beast but that doesn´t mean he will stop drinking git!" Arthur retorted angrily and folded his arms.

Yes, sure, but Liz was there! Maybe he could have thought that he should behave properly!" the armour hissed in frustration, scratching it´s head which made everyone else wince at the sound. "She has been here long enough for you to know that she is not a typical woman!" Arthur snarled angrily. The mood in the room dropped. Arthur and Alfred always argued when they were human but since they turned into objects their arguments got a lot worse.

"Shut up, both of you!" Yao intervened before violence could be involved. Immediately they stopped their quarrel and closed their mouths while they avoided looking at each other. "Alfred, two of your plans have failed and if we don´t make them realize that they love each other soon, it will be too late for all of us!" the teapot argued sternly making the occupants of the room gulp. "But I have got one plan left! Let me try! Please! I mean the third time is the charm, right?" Alfred begged desperately.

"Before I agree, I would like to know what your plan looks like. And if it involves kidnapping, threatening or endangering someone we will skip it." Yao sighed loudly as his eyes turned towards the knight, conveying that if his plan was dangerous in the least, he would be regretting it deeply.

"Uh….well….how about some kind of secret super date? First a great breakfast, then they will go sledding and when they return….um…..maybe a ball?" Alfred murmured, his voice getting quieter at the end. Arthur stared at him in disbelief. "I….mean….it is kind of romantic, although, it is so old-fashioned….." Alfred added quickly, glancing at the castle´s manager before turning towards the teapot.

"Well….I think this might actually work, Alfred. Good idea. Let´s organize everything so that we can start early tomorrow. We need to prepare a lot." Yao said with a satisfied look on his face. "Oh mon amis! They will not be able to not realize that they are in love with each other after tomorrow!" Francis exclaimed, putting a stop to his sulking as they started to discuss what needed to be done. Although the night ended early for Liz and Gilbert, the four servants were on it until the sun rose.

"Ugh…..god…." Liz muttered as she opened her eyes. The sun was shining brightly this morning and the snow outside was reflecting it. She grunted and closed her eyes tightly. How much did she drink last night? She pulled the blanket over her head and tried to block out the sun and the noises coming from the hall.

"Lizzy!" Alfred shouted as he entered the bedroom of their guest. The door banged against the wall loudly and the green eyed girl, still covered by the blanket, flinched and held onto the blanket tighter. "Come on, sleepy head! Rise and shine! There is an awesome breakfast waiting for you!" the armour pulled the blanket away from her and was immediately hit with a pillow as a result. "It is too early! And I am hungover, so please, just let me sleep. Tell Gil, I am really sorry but right now I don´t care." She muttered and took the blanket back. "No can do! Come on, some water will help you!" the knight cheered and pulled the blanket away again, throwing it in a corner so that if Liz wanted it back she would have to stand up.

She sent him a death glare and he slightly backed away towards the door. "Uhh….we….I mean Francis picked out a dress for you which, I will quote him, "will suit her perfectly as it supports the most important regions" and he well…wiggled with his eyebrows but I can´t do that." Alfred explained and held up his hands as he noticed the furious blush and the evil look in the girls´ eyes. He quickly stepped out of the room when he saw that she noticed the rose coloured dress on the chair.

"Sweety, I am sure it is not that bad. Come on." Monika tried to coax Elizabeta out of the bathroom. "No! I will not wear this! Can´t you give me another dress?" the girl on the other side of the door pleaded. She looked at herself in the large mirror. The girls from her village would have killed for such a dress and Kat would have been exited seeing her wearing something so…..girly.

It was a form-fitting rose coloured dress with puffy sleeves and a broad cleavage, putting focus on her bust. As it was form-fitting it also showed clearly her slim waist and curvy hips. The skirt was thankfully not as close-fitting and fell softly down to her ankles. There were golden applications all over the dress and beige coloured frills decorated the cleavage, the bottom of the dress and the sleeves. It would have been beautiful if not for the colour and the form-fitting part which really accentuated her bust too much for her liking.

"I am sorry but I am not allowed to give you another dress." Monika answered sweetly and Liz was sure that the closet was actually smiling. She huffed in annoyance, looked one last time at her reflection before leaving the bathroom. "Oh sweety, look at you. You look great! Francis really knows what the best is for everyone." Monica cooed and mustered Elizabeta from head to toe. "This will be a one-time thing! Next time I get a dress like this, I will burn it in a frying pan." The only human hissed and stomped towards the door.

She angrily opened it, frightening the armour that had been waiting outside all the time. "Lizzy! You look great!" Alfred exclaimed and clapped his hands before quieting down when he noticed the look she gave him. "Uhm….breakfast is ready and Master Gilbert is waiting downstairs." he coughed lightly and motioned towards the stair case. The knight followed her without another word as she made her way downstairs.

They reached the dining room when a loud crash echoed from within the room. Perplexed and hesitantly Alfred opened the door and stepped inside. Francis and Arthur were standing on the table while Gilbert´s face was planted on a plate as his body was slumped over. "What happened?" Alfred asked as he took in the scene and Liz stepped inside the room, starting to laugh quietly as she noticed the sleeping form. "He obviously fell asleep, git!" Arthur groaned and Francis nodded in agreement while trying to shake his master and best friend awake.

"Hahahaha….Oh my god. This is ridiculous!" Liz laughed and held her stomach as she sat down. A groan came from Gilbert whose eyes fluttered open before he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Wa…?" he looked around confused and noticed the occupants in the room. His eyes landed on Liz and his eyes widened at the dress. He blushed furiously, then coughed into his paw and sat up straighter. "Gosh, you fell asleep while eating? Maybe you should wash your face. You have the whole breakfast sticking in your fur!" Liz giggled and pointed at the other whose eyes sharpened as it became clear that she was indeed laughing at him. "Maybe you should change into something else. You look ridiculous in that dress." he snarled, although it wasn´t what he was thinking when looking at her.

Immediately, Liz sobered and glared at him. "Well, sorry for looking so ridiculous, but it is your servant´s fault." she answered angrily and crossed her arms, glaring at the beast. They stared at each other, while Francis groaned in desperation. This wasn´t what he expected. Gilbert was supposed to compliment her and not make fun of the poor girl. Arthur rubbed his face and Alfred was quiet for once. If they didn´t do something, this could very well end in another catastrophe.

However, before one of the servants could say something, Gilbert cleared his throat awkwardly. "I mean….it doesn´t look too bad." He muttered while avoiding looking at her. Elizabetas´ eyes widened slightly before she started laughing again. "You are really bad with people, idiot. You don´t have to force yourself, I know that I am not made for girly dresses. I really don´t like wearing them." She wiped away the small tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes. "I meant it." Gilbert muttered quietly so that nobody could hear it.

Alfred, Francis and Arthur left, knowing that they wouldn´t kill each other at the moment. "Gilbert really doesn´t know how to talk to women." Francis bemoaned as they stood outside the dining room. "Hopefully, he won´t mess this up." Arthur agreed and crossed his arms, looking at the door and listening for any sounds that hell would break loose in the room. "Well, at least he kind of apologized or corrected himself." Alfred said cheerfully and gave thumbs up. "Come on, we have to prepare our next step, mon amis." Francis exclaimed and they made their way to meet up with the other servants.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Notes

[1] Was sollte das? (German): What was that supposed to be?/ What was that ought to be?

[2] Was? (German): What?

[3] Alle haben Angst vor mir (German): Everyone is afraid of me.

[4] …ich bin starker (German): I am stronger

By the way, if anyone has a question about how to say something in German, I will gladly help you, just send me a message

I hope you liked this chapter and again, I am very sorry that you had to wait for so long.

Thank you all for your loyalty and patience.

Kindacute


End file.
